Jusqu'à ce que le destin nous rassemble
by Petitchachat
Summary: Alors qu'ils n'ont en apparence rien en commun Hinata et Naruto vont, par un caprice du destin, apprendre à se connaître. Si l'une est calme et distinguée, l'autre est le trublion et a porté l'étiquette de l'idiot du village des années durant. Mais les masques finissent toujours par tomber et, quand il ne reste que l'âme à vif, les sentiments viennent se mêler à leur univers.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Alors me voilà un peu stressée à l'idée de vous présenter ce premier chapitre. J'espere sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Certain d'entre vous auront peut-être un sentiment de déjà vu, c'est tout à fait normal, j'ai publié pendant des années cette fanfiction sur un blog, avant d'arrêter, faute d'inspiration... Néanmoins, et c'est là la raison de mon retour, près de cinq ans après la publication de mon premier chapitre j'ai eu une lubie : j'ai entièrement corrigé le texte et rajouter plus d'un quart de contenu. Donc pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu, ne passez pas votre chemin si vite, il y aura bon nombres de scènes inédites !

Sur ce, je rappelle que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont l'unique propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, le père du manga Naruto.

Bonne lecture, n'hésiter pas à commenter !

* * *

Chapitre premier :

Cette journée ressemblait sans doute à toute celle qui sont passées jusqu'à ce jour dans sa vie, et jamais Hinata n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver dans un futur qui, finalement, n'était pas si lointain.

Le soleil levant nimbait sa chambre d'une lueur orangée, Hinata se réveilla presque aussitôt qu'un des rayons de l'aurore eut caressé ses paupières endormies. Elle chassa ses couvertures du revers de la main, s'appuya sur ses coudes, et observa l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, les murs d'une couleur pastel habillaient la pièce avec une sobriété toute particulière, son bureau parfaitement ordonné avait conservé sa place habituelle, et les quelques photos sur la commode déclenchait, comme chaque matin, son premier sourire. Elle lança ses jambes sur le coté droit de son lit, et ses pieds cherchèrent, instinctivement, les douillettes pantoufles qui les attendaient sur le tapis.

Elle se leva, alla ouvrir un des tiroirs dans lesquels se trouvait ses vêtements, en tira son uniforme scolaire qu'elle installa précautionneusement sur sa chaise de bureau. Ses doigts allèrent trouver la poignée de la porte, mais elle hésita un instant avant sortir. Au plus profond de son esprit, quelque chose la tracassait, comme souvent, elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendrait à l'extérieur. Cependant, elle surmontait cette angoisse, l'ignorant, car au fond, elle savait que jamais elle ne serait seule pour l'affronter.

Hinata se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, là, elle détacha ses long cheveux noir du chignon par lequel ils avaient été noués pendant la nuit, puis observa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, son visage était pâle, et ses yeux fatigués semblaient prêts à se rendormir. Elle attrapa le pommeau de douche, testa la température de l'eau, enleva son pyjama, puis entra dans la baignoire. Une fois sa toilette finie, elle retourna dans sa chambre, enfila son uniforme composé d'une jupe gris perle, d'un blazer de même couleur, d'une chemise blanche et d'un discret nœud rouge. Enfin, elle trouva sur sa commode la petite boite dans laquelle elle rangeait son maquillage. Elle dissimula ses petites imperfections dues à l'adolescence avec un correcteur, souligna son regard brumeux par une touche de mascara, puis appliqua un baume sur ses lèvres. Hinata était loin d'être une fan de maquillage, mais étant constamment entourée de garçons, elle ressentait le besoin de se prouver à elle même qu'elle pouvait être féminine, bien que ces artifices n'étaient absolument pas nécessaires à sa beauté. Elle peigna longuement ses cheveux, qu'elle aimait à laisser détachés. Quant elle eut fini, elle sourit d'un air maussade à son reflet. _'_

Elle descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussé, s'engagea dans le couloir, puis entra dans la salle à manger. Ses parents l'y attendaient. Elle les salua poliment puis s'assit à sa place. Hinata ressemblait énormément à sa mère, autant physiquement que de caractère. Toutes deux étaient dotées d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, et avaient le don rare de comprendre les gens. Son père était quelqu'un d'autoritaire. Chef d'entreprise renommé, il menait sa famille d'une main de fer, et plaçait en ses enfants des espoirs de réussite ambitieux, bien qu'il n'eut jamais considérer sa fille aînée - Hinata - comme digne héritière de la lignée des Hyûga. Selon lui, cette dernière ne faisait aucun effort au lycée pour obtenir des notes mieux que convenables, excellentes. Hinata était une élève discrète, et bien qu'elle eut donné uniquement le meilleur d'elle même pour que son père soit fier, elle savait pertinemment que sa moyenne pouvait être de sept ou de dix-huit il trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire. Alors elle se taisait, acceptait les critiques avec calme et redoublait d'effort malgré tout.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes après avoir pris place à la table qu'elle remarqua un petit paquet emballé d'un délicat papier argenté, agrémenté d'un léger nœud mauve sur le dessus, dans le creux de son assiette. Hinata regarda ses parents à tour de rôle, d'un air interrogateur.

«- Tu as encore oublié ? demanda sa mère, le sourire au lèvre

\- A l'évidence. ironisa son père, le visage grave

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Que lui valait l'honneur de recevoir ce présent ? Ces résultats scolaires n'avaient pas été meilleurs que d'ordinaire, ce n'était pas le jour de noël, ni sa fête.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! » S'exclama, derrière elle, une voix enfantine

Hanabi, sa petite sœur, la serra de ses bras frêles, et déposa sur la joue de son aînée un brève baiser. Hinata avait oublier, comme tous les ans, cela dit. Elle remercia chaleureusement les membres de sa famille, entama de déplier le papier qui entourait son cadeau, et enfin, découvrit un écrin de velours noir. Elle releva les yeux, et jeta un œil à sa mère, qui guettait la moindre réaction de sa part. Du bout de ses doigts fins, elle l'ouvrit. Il contenait une élégante montre à gousset en or, ainsi qu'une chaînette. Elle sourit.

«- Merci » murmura-t-elle

Après l'avoir mis à l'heure, Hinata passa le bijou autour de son cou, le tenant avec délicatesse dans la peur de le briser, tant il paraissait fragile. Elle l'admira longuement, hypnotisée par son raffinement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son anniversaire une année encore ? Cela faisait déjà seize ans qu'elle était venue au monde, et bien qu'elle était heureuse que sa famille se soit rappelée de ce jour, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pleinement profité de sa courte existence. Elle se promit à elle-même de ne pas gâcher une année de plus, de ne plus avoir peur de l'inconnu, de vivre sa vie sans avoir de regret.

«- Tu sais, si ils t'ont offert une montre c'est pour que tu ne sois pas en retard au lycée. » déclara Hanabi, le sourire au coins des lèvres

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, s'empara de son sac et sortit de chez elle en quatrième vitesse. Dehors, le soleil brillait avec plus d'insistance qu'à l'aube. Comme à l'automne, les feuilles rougeoyantes volaient au gré du vent, bien que le mois de décembre était sur le point de se finir. Et le froid ne semblait pas prêt de se montrer. Elle pressa le pas, quelque minutes de marche seulement la séparaient de son lycée, mais en retard comme elle l'était, ses chances d'arriver l'heure étaient minces.

«- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » lui intima la surveillante qui s'occupait des retardataires lorqu'Hinata expliqua la cause de son retard

Elle toqua à la pote de sa classe, et entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, sa respiration se saccada, ses mains devinrent moites. Être le centre de l'intention de ces camarades la déstabilisait. Elle s'excusa derechef, puis regagna sa place en jetant un œil à Kiba et Shino, qui semblaient rassurés de la voir arriver. Les cours commencèrent, et Hinata oublia rapidement ce petit incident.

Quand la pause de dix heure arriva, elle essaya de se faufiler entre les élèves de sa classe comme elle le pouvait, dans le but de sortir de la salle, mais comme à chaque fois, quelqu'un lui donna un coup d'épaule, et elle fut projetée contre le mur. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, cette fois-ci, pour la bonne et simple raison que lorsqu'elle n'était pas exposée à tous les regards - chose qui n'arrivait que rarement puisqu'Hinata se débrouillait toujours pour que ça n'arrive pas – personne ne la voyait.

On ne peut pas dire qu'Hinata était une personne que l'on remarquait. Il lui arrivait même de se demander si elle existait réellement. En effet, plusieurs indices l'en laissaient douter : jamais les robinets automatiques n'avaient 'détecté' ses mains lorsqu'elle se les lavait, jamais lorsque qu'elle se faisait bousculer dans la rue on ne s'excusait, jamais les professeurs ne voyaient son bras levé pour répondre à une interrogation, jamais ses camarades de classe n'avaient cherché à la connaître ou même à lui parler, et bien d'autres choses encore. Évidement, ce n'étaient que des détails sans réelles importances, et en aucun cas Hinata ne se plaignait. Elle était loin d'être une personne détestable, bien au contraire, elle était seulement transparente au yeux de beaucoup. Elle n'était pas l'élève la plus populaire du lycée, et s'en satisfaisait, le nombre d'amis qu'elle possédait se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais les quelques uns qu'elle avait étaient sans doute les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Eux savait à quel point Hinata était quelqu'un de bien, et étaient persuadés que ceux qui n'avait pas la chance de la connaître ne pouvaient que ressentir un grave manque affectif.

Se trouvait, parmi les deux personnes qui savaient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, Shino Aburame. C'était un garçon plutôt silencieux, mais il avait certains talents dont peu de personnes sont dotées : il savait écouter, et donner des conseils pertinents, en plus d'être un observateur avisé. Il était considéré comme ''spécial'' par le reste de sa classe à cause de sa passion pour les insectes, qu'il collectionnait par millier dans les vivariums de sa chambre. Il y avait aussi Kiba Inuzuka, ce dernier avait un franc parler incomparable, et était toujours prêt venir en aide à ses amis, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ce dernier était apprécié par la gente féminine, mais étonnement, Hinata l'avait toujours connu célibataire. Tous trois passaient leur temps ensemble, et étaient heureux ainsi, entourés de personnes qui les aimaient et les comprenaient.

Elle se laissa glissé le long du mur, le temps que ses camarades sortent tous. Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit que le silence revienne. Pourquoi ne la voyaient-ils pas ? Hinata avait beau se poser la question tous les jours, aucune réponse ne s'annonçait. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, juste qu'on comprenne qu'elle n'était pas un meuble dénué de sentiment. Malheureusement, les seuls moments où sont existence importait à ses camarades, elle et ses amis devenaient le sujet de moqueries redondante et bien souvent humiliante. Elle se décida à rouvrir les paupières, elle vit une main, on lui la tendait. C'était celle de Kiba, évidemment.

«- Alors mademoiselle Hinata, on arrive en retard au lycée ? Le jour de son anniversaire qui plus est, ce n'est pas sérieux tout cela. » plaisanta Kiba, elle s'empressa d'attraper sa main, il la releva, elle lui sourit

Ils sortirent dans la cour. L'agitation était plus importante que d'habitude. Hinata remarqua qu'une armée d'adolescentes hystériques se mettaient à crier de leur voix suraiguë. Un portable passait entre leur main, et il semblait être à l'origine de leurs interminables hurlements.

«- Qu'est-ce qui les fait crier comme ça ? se lamenta Kiba en bouchant ses oreilles

-Tu verras demain. » devina Shino en esquissant un sourire

Sakura Haruno fit sont entrée dans la cour. C'était une fille de leur classe qui avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un enthousiaste quoiqu'un peu impulsive. Elle était reconnaissable par la couleur rose pâle de ses cheveux ainsi que ses intenses yeux verts. Cette dernière remportait beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons. Il en était de même pour sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka, plantureuse blonde aux yeux bleus. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes marchaient côte à côte, tous, filles comme garçons, se retournaient sur leurs passages, jalousant autant leurs beautés envoûtantes que leurs auras ensorcelantes.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ainsi qu'une élégance inégalable, elles avancèrent. La foule se scindait en deux pour les laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent au niveau d'Hinata cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de les plaindre. Toujours devoir faire attention à ce que l'on dit, ce que l'on fait. Ne pas pouvoir être soit même, jouer constamment un rôle... Oui, elle les plaignait sincèrement.

«- Pourquoi toute les filles ne sont pas comme ça ? demanda Kiba, en se retournant sur leurs passage, visiblement hypnotisé

C'est superficiel, tu ne les connais pas, imagine qu'elles soient totalement idiotes, seraient-elles aussi intéressantes ? répliqua Shino de son calme habituel

Je suis d'accord avec toi Shino, être populaire ou belle ne fait pas tout. Mais justement, elles ont des notes excellentes, sont gentilles avec tout le monde, et pour ne rien gâcher, elles sont magnifiques. » affirma Hinata en attrapant le menton de Kiba pour le remettre droit – ce dernier avait suivit les deux créatures d'une regard un peu trop insistant

Les cours recommencèrent, et passèrent à une vitesse alarmante. Pendant la pause de midi Shino et Kiba offrirent à leur amie un carnet de couleur lavande dans lequel ils avaient glissé un trèfle à quatre feuilles qu'ils avaient sans doute eu du mal à trouver. Hinata les remercia et ne put résister à la tentation de les prendre dans ses bras.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, le soleil se couchait, le ciel était parsemé de dégradés allant du rose au violet. Elle n'était pas pressée, bien que les devoirs qu'elle avait pour le lendemain restaient à faire. Elle voulait profiter de cette fin de journée, peu importe ce que lui dirait son père, ces instants étaient les siens, et elle les saisirait. S'appuyant sur une barrière surplombant l'océan, elle fixait l'horizon. Cette ligne infinie rassemblait ce qui ne pouvait être rassemblé, la mer et le ciel, ces deux opposés s'aimaient malgré ce qui les séparait.

«- Hinata ! l'interpella une voix dans son dos, elle se retourna.

-Neji ? Tu n'es pas rentré ? »

Neji était le cousin d'Hinata, il habitait chez elle depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur, même s'ils devaient avouer que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Tous deux se ressemblaient à un point tel que s'en était inquiétant. Neji avait un an de plus qu'Hinata, et était donc en terminale.

«- Joyeux anniversaire ! dit-il, en lui tendant un fin sachet de toile bleu marine, elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Me.. Merci ! » Balbutia-t-elle avant de le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était émue, de tous les présents qu'Hinata avait reçut, celui de Neji était sans aucun doute le plus significatif à ses yeux. Un fois qu'elle eut desserré son étreinte, il plaça le petit paquet entre les doigts de sa cousine. Elle en déversa le contenu fragile dans le creux de sa main. C'était un léger bracelet fait de rubans blancs, mauves et gris, et sur le dessus, on pouvait apercevoir quelques petites perles transparentes.

«- C'est bracelet à vœux. Avant de le mettre à ton poignet, tu en fais un. Et le jour ou il se détachera, ton souhait se réalisera. »

Quel vœux pouvait elle faire ? De réussir ses études ? D'être heureuse ? De ne plus sembler insignifiante aux regard des autres ? De _le_ revoir ? Hinata se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Elle remercia Neji, et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Quand ils furent arrivés, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre, pour ne pas avoir à entendre son père la sermonner. Elle fit ses devoirs, qu'elle compléta par une recherche personnelle. Selon les règles du clan, il était légitime qu'Hinata intègre l'entreprise familiale après l'obtention de son diplôme. Toute sa vie elle s'était préparée à ce poste – étant la première de sa lignée elle hériterait de l'empire Hyûga dès que son père prendrait sa retraite. Si Hiashi Hyûga n'en était absolument pas proche, il était important pour elle de lui prouver qu'elle était à la hauteur de ses futures responsabilité.

Tous les soirs elle prenait deux à trois heures de son temps pour travailler et ne savait pas si c'était suffisant, même si les notes qu'elle recevait lui paraissaient bonnes. Hinata était, malgré les critiques de son père, plutôt fière d'elle.

Comme après chaque séance de devoir, elle s'accorda quelques moments de répit. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, qui trônait au centre de son bureau. Elle consulta ses mails, puis, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, se connecta au le réseau social sur lequel elle s'était, il y a longtemps, inscrite. Elle l'avait sans doute fait pour suivre le groupe, même si elle n'y trouvait aucun sens, car pour elle, si on veut parler à des personnes que l'on apprécie, on va les voir, ou on les appelle. Parler virtuellement ne sert a rien. Du reste, elle n'y allait que peut souvent, pour mettre à jour ses notifications, bien qu'elle n'en avait que rarement.

Néanmoins, pour faire passer le temps qui lui restait avant d'aller dîner, elle regarda son fil d'actualités. Défilaient sous ses yeux blasés, des photos en tous genres, des citations fleur bleue, et bien d'autres choses encore. Cependant, une publication attira son regard.

 _'' De retour au pays ''_

Ses prunelles de brume n'en croyaient pas. Lui, revenir ? C'était inespéré. Naruto Uzumaki rentrait à Konoha. Le visage d'Hinata se fendit en un immense sourire. Son regard se posa sur le bracelet que lui avait offert Neji. Elle savait, désormais.


	2. Chapter 2

_'' De retour au pays ''_

Ses prunelles de brume n'en croyaient pas. Lui, revenir ? C'était inespéré. Naruto Uzumaki rentrait à Konoha. Le visage d'Hinata se fendit en un immense sourire. Son regard se posa sur le bracelet que lui avait offert Neji. Elle savait, désormais.

« Naruto, murmura-t-elle, je souhaite te prouver que je ne suis plus la petite fille que j'étais. Que j'ai changé. »

Elle passa le bijou autour de son poignet, son vœux était fait. Cette nuit là, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, dans la hâte d'être au lendemain. Hinata espérait plus que jamais que son rêve se réalise. Certes, c'était un souhait plus que naïf, car, aussi bien, il ne serait que de passage, et son retour ne serait pas définitif. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, Naruto lui avait parlé quelques fois mais rien de bien marquant. Et s'il se rappelait de son nom, ou même de son existence, se serait un exploit. Mais Hinata s'en fichait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le revoir, juste le revoir.

Quand, le lendemain matin, elle eut rejoint Kiba et Shino dans la cour de son lycée, Naruto n'était pas là. Il fallait sans douter, Hinata avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Il ne reviendrait pas.

\- « Il va arriver, ne t'en fais pas. » lui susurra Shino en entrant en cour de français

Elle le fixa d'un air ahuri. Comment savait-il ? Puis, après quelques instants de réflexions, elle se rappela que c'était Shino qui lui avait dit cela. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire '' _J'en suis pas si sûre_ '' pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place, seule, au premier rang. Même ses amis préféraient les bureaux du fond. Mais le français était une matière qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement, alors elle s'installait devant, quitte à passer pour ce que les autres appelaient ''une fayote''. Le professeur – Mr. Durant – annonça que le nouveau chapitre porterait sur les poètes du XXiéme siècle. Il leur distribua plusieurs fiches, puis expliqua brièvement le plan du cour qu'il allait leur donner.

Le silence régnait dans la classe, tous prenaient des notes. Quand la première demi-heure fut passée, on entendit tout à coup un grand fracas dans le couloir, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Hinata ne leva pas ses yeux de son cahier, et continua d'écrire, totalement absorbée par son travail.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, dit le perturbateur en entrant dans la salle

\- Vous êtes au courant que les cours on commencer il y a une demie-heure ? Rétorqua Mr Duval

\- Je suis nouveau dans cette classe, le secrétariat vient de me donner mon emploi du temps.

\- Il m'ont prévenu de votre arrivée. Trouvez une place, et taisez-vous.

Cette voix, ce timbre si particulier... Hinata le reconnaissait. Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki. Un sourire éclaira son visage, sa joie fut si intense qu'elle eut bien du mal à la dissimuler. Ce dernier balaya la classe des yeux, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sakura, il sourit, et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Le silence revint rapidement, et le cour reprit. Le ''nouveau'' s'annonça immédiatement comme un semeur de trouble. Rebondissant sur chaque phrase du professeur pour faire rire la classe. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Hinata pour comprendre que Naruto différait d'elle sur de nombreux points. Elle dut reconnaître que la vision qu'elle avait de lui était sans doute édulcorée comparé à la réalité. Le jeune homme fort, beau et intelligent qu'elle avait imaginer avait disparu lorsque ce dernier s'était mis à imiter diverses sortes d'animaux en cour d'EPS.

\- « Pitoyable. ne cessait de répéter Kiba.

\- Tu es jaloux parce-qu'il t'a volé ton fan-club. » lui répondait Shino

En effet, il avait suffit de deux jours à Naruto pour que son regard ensorcelant ait déjà fait chavirer un bon nombre de cœurs. Et Kiba n'était peut-être pas intéressé par une relation durable avec qui que ce soit mais, cependant, cela flattait son égaux d'être poursuivit par une armée d'adolescentes hystériques.

\- N'importe quoi, renchérit Kiba la mine renfrognée.

Hinata se retint de rire en se dissimulant derrière son roman. Shino avait ce don insoupçonné de dire ces vérités embarrassantes que l'on préfère garder non dite. Ils étaient assis dans le parc du lycée. Les bâtiments de l'athénée étaient entourés de larges espace de verdures, ce qui était relativement inattendu pour un établissement planté au cœur d'une ville occupée et cosmopolite. Si le lieu était tout d'abord conçu pour que les élèves pratiquent une activité physique, celui-ci prenait d'avantage des allures de jardin public dès que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

Leur classe avait par chance une heure de battement avant de retourner en cour d'économie. Le trio avait profité d'une météo favorable pour s'étendre dans le vaste espace qui entourait les bâtiments. Cette envie semblait être partagée par la plupart de leurs camarades. En effet, des îlots de lycéens paresseux étaient dispersés au quatre coin de la cour. Naruto, lui, était assis sur une branche basse d'un des platanes qui par rangées habillaient la cour d'une élégance désuète.

De loin, Hinata l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il était accompagné de ses habituels partenaires – Sasuke et Sakura. Bien que la distance lui empêchait de voir clairement ce qu'il gravait, elle pouvait parfaitement percevoir que le jeune homme tenait fermement un compas et grattait l'écorce de l'arbre innocent avec application.

\- Hi. Na. Ta. L'interpella une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna et fit face à deux paires d'yeux, mi accusatrices, mi amusées.

\- Tu nous écoutes ? Demanda Kiba d'un sourire suspicieux, il était allongé dans l'herbe et jouait du bout des doigts avec une feuille de platane

Elle eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Shino répondait déjà à sa place :

\- Elle est bien trop occupée à regarder Naruto Uzumaki pour nous écouter, Kiba. Déclara-t-il d'une simplicité alarmante.

Cela prit moins d'une seconde pour qu'une jolie teinte rouge pivoine gagne ses pommettes.

\- Pas... Pas du tout. Je regardais ce qu'il faisait, pas lui en personne. Affirma Hinata dissimulant sa gène derrière un ton qu'elle voulait assuré

\- Là, tu te cherches des excuses. Assena Shino en lui lançant par dessus ses lunettes un regard en coin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire et ses prunelles de nacre admettaient son inclination. Après tout, il était inutile d'essayer de leur mentir - Ils finirait par découvrir la vérité un jour à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, sérieusement ? Il n'a rien d'intéressant. Cracha Kiba en s'écroulant à nouveau dans l'herbe

Hinata se laissa un instant pour réfléchir puis déclara, fixant toujours l'intéressé de l'autre coté de la cour.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de son comportement quand on était en primaire, avant son départ... Il jouait toujours les super-héros et ne supportait pas l'injustice. Après j'ai l'impression qu'il a pour le moins changé avec le temps, mais je sais pas, ce souvenir reste curieusement vivace dans mon esprit. Il a toujours cette faculté étonnante d'avoir tous les regards sur lui. J'ai la sensation qu'il est beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laisse entendre. Et il a un charisme fou.

Il y eut un court silence. Kiba et Shino échangèrent un sourire puis passèrent chacun un bras autours des épaules de leur jeune camarade.

\- « Un charisme fou », Naruto mon amooouuuur... Chantonna Kiba sans doute un peu trop fort pour la jeune femme, qui lui sauta dessus pour le faire taire.

Le sourire de Naruto était en effet devenu la seule explication de la présence d'Hinata au lycée. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à admirer sa démarche désinvolte, son allure captivante ou sa beauté saisissante. Elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui le suivaient constamment. Elle l'admirait en secret, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Autrefois, il lui avait rendu un service. Hinata ignorait si ce dernier en avait le moindre souvenir, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu le remercier suffisamment pour cette aide. Dès lors, il était devenu l'unique raison de son sourire. Néanmoins, Naruto ne semblait pas avoir de meilleures capacités visuelle que les autres : Il ne la voyait pas plus que ses camarades de classe. C'était avec tristesse qu'Hinata ne pouvait que constater, impuissante, l'ignorance que celui qu'elle admirait lui portait.

Environ une semaine après l'arrivé de Naruto, sa réputation de cancre était connue de tous. Il passait son temps avec ses amis d'enfances qu'il avait retrouver en revenant à Konoha. Il y avait Sakura, bien sur, mais aussi Sasuke, un beau brun ténébreux hors d'atteinte. Il était, lui aussi, dans la classe d'Hinata. C'était quelqu'un d'une intelligence surprenante. Ces trois là étaient les coqueluches du lycée, jalousés et aimés de tous.

Une après-midi, alors qu'elle quittait le CDI en compagnie de Kiba, Hinata se rendit compte compte qu'elle avait oublié un manuel de Français indispensable à la rédaction de la dissertation qu'elle devait rendre la semaine suivante. Ils descendirent donc les escaliers pour rejoindre le préau où se trouvaient les casiers. Elle récupéra son livre et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le portail principal. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de Naruto. Celui-ci était accompagné de Sakura, qu'il tenait par la taille. Cette dernière n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour Sasuke, qui était assis sur un banc à coté d'eux. Les deux camarades du blond discutaient activement – Hinata était cependant incapable d'identifier le sujet de leur conversation. Écoutant Kiba d'une oreille, elle parcourut le couloir en jetant des coups d'œil rapides au jeune homme qui était désormais le centre de ses pensées. Cependant, trop occupé à observer Sakura qui elle même en regardait un autre, il ne sembla pas la voir. Elle se tourna donc de nouveau vers Kiba, et relança la conversation.

Soudain, une voix s'écria derrière eux :

\- Mais on dirait que le clébard et la fille à papa se sont entichés l'un de l'autre ! Vous allez faire des cochonneries dans votre palais de diamant ?

Il y eut un silence gêné – il était évident que cette phrase n'avait pas été lancée au hasard et était destinée au plus grand nombre. Hinata ne s'était arrêtée, et continuait sa route bien qu'une grosseur s'était formée dans sa gorge. Kiba, lui, s'était stoppé net, et avait fait volte face aussi sec pour voir d'où venait ce quolibet. Il soupçonna un groupe de quatre élèves à quelques pas de là, adossés contre les casiers.

\- T'as un problème ?

Hinata lui attrapa le bras pour lui intimer de ne pas s'intéresser à de telles élucubration. Elle le tira vers la sortie en lui jetant un regard hagard. Il l'observa de ses prunelles brunes d'un air ahuri, semblant lui hurler de le laisser les défendre.

\- Et en plus, vous vous êtes débarrasser de votre toutou fantôme, le gars qui parle pas... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Fino ? Tino ?

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de Kiba avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur l'irrespectueux garçon. Ses yeux soudainement embué de larmes, elle les précipita vers la sortie sans se retourner. Dans sa course, elle croisa néanmoins l'effarante indifférence qui flottait dans le regard de Naruto.

Maussade, elle était arrivée au lycée le jour suivant avec un peu d'avance. Rien de spécial n'était à noter. Shino et Kiba allaient bien, tout semblait normal, l'incident de la veille était déjà loin. Le premier cour de sa journée était une heure de français. Elle entra dans la classe, s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires en silence. Le professeur entama de noter les absents, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que Naruto ne répondait pas à l'appel. Il arriva évidemment en retard, elle aurait du s'en douter. Il entra bruyamment dans la salle – bousculant au passage les cahiers d'Hinata, qui tombèrent sur le sol - puis se glissa entre ses deux amis. Il avait cette étonnante manie de faire le clown peu importe ou il allait, comme s'il avait besoin du regard des autres sur lui. Mr. Durant lui fit une réflexion peu enthousiaste, et le cour commença.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, un rire tonitruant se fit entendre dans le fond de la classe. Hinata se retourna, Sakura était pliée sur son bureau, les mains sur le visage pour camoufler les tintements de son rire cristallin. Naruto l'accompagnait, se dernier ne prenait cependant pas la peine de se faire discret, et tapait des points sur la table en riant aux éclats. Hinata esquissa un sourire en voyant Kiba lever les yeux au ciel. Le professeur, quant à lui, semblait moins prompt à se joindre à la plaisanterie. Il se racla la gorge, et le vacarme cessa.

\- « Mr. Uzumaki..., Naruto ne l'entendit pas, ...Mr. Uzumaki ! – il releva les yeux – Deux propositions s'offrent à vous, la première est de déguerpir de mon cour. Et la deuxième est de vous taire. Laquelle vous choisissez ? demanda Mr. Durant en s'efforçant de garder son calme

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autre ? se renseigna Naruto, le professeur secoua brièvement la tête. Et bien, continua-t-il, Je crois que je vais me taire.

Dans ce cas, vous vous tairez au premier rang, aux cotés de Mademoiselle Hyûga. » lâcha-t-il en affichant un sourire narquois et tirant d'une violence insoupçonnée la chaise à côté d'Hinata

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Naruto souffla bruyamment, rassembla ses affaires, traversa lentement la salle, et rejoint la table de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut presque étonnée qu'il n'ait pas protesté. Sans même jeter un regard à sa voisine, il s'affala sur sa chaise. Les sens d'Hinata étaient en ébullition. Il était si près d'elle désormais qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum, regarder au plus profond de ses yeux, entendre chaque tonalités de sa voix, et peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait le privilège d'effleurer la douceur de sa peau. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en réponse à ses propres pensées.

Elle tenta un léger coup d'œil en sa direction, il envoyait des sms en cachant son portable sous la table. Sentant qu'on l'observait, Naruto releva les yeux. L'espace d'une fraction de secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais il fronça les sourcils, et retourna aussitôt à son occupation.

\- « Il aurait pu te mettre à une autre place ! s'indigna Sakura pendant la pause déjeuné, En plus Hinata Hyûga, il est malade ce prof.

Laisse tomber, ça on s'en fout. Le problème c'est que je viens d'arriver et plus de la moitié des profs rêvent déjà de mon expulsion du lycée. J'aime bien les emmerder, mais j'ai pas envie de repartir pour autant. » fulmina Naruto l'air sombre

Quand il était avec ses amis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le pitre, il préférait amusé la galerie plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses cours. Bien qu'il était, lui aussi, loin d'être un idiot. Il avait des capacités insoupçonnables pour des matières telles que l'histoire, le français, ou même les mathématiques, sans compter le sport, une matière dans laquelle il excellait.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Si on continue comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire virer. Affirma Sasuke avant d'avaler une boulette de riz

\- Et si je me fais virer, je serais obligé de retourner à Iwa, chez mon parrain. Perspective qui, vous vous en doutez, me parle pas vraiment. Alors j'imagine que j'vais me tenir à carreau, je vois pas d'autre solution.

\- En restant avec nous ? Tu n'y arrivera jamais. s'exclama Sakura mi-amusée mi-dépassée par la situation, son regard s'éclaira alors quand elle aperçut quelqu'un au delà de l'épaule de Naruto

\- Moi j'en vois une. affirma Ino en s'asseyant à leur table, tous la regardèrent incrédules. Sers-toi d'eux. termina-t-elle en désignant le petit groupe composé de Kiba, Shino et Hinata du doigt

Ceux-ci déjeunaient tranquillement sur à une table un peu en recul des autres, près des cuisines. Il les observa un instant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être les plans d'Ino, mais il demeurait sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec ces parias.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Naruto, Comment veux-tu qu'ils m'aident ?

\- Si les profs te voient traîner avec des gens comme eux, ils croiront que tu t'es ranger ''du bon coté''. » compris Sasuke

Naruto les regarda, ahuri. Puis il fut secoué d'un incontrôlable fou rire.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Il y eut un long silence traduisant le sérieux de leur proposition.

\- Je vais pas traîner avec les _parias_. Cracha-t-il d'un air presque dégoutté.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait l'affaire de quelques semaines. Et puis ça pourrait avoir son petit intérêt comique ! Genre rendez-vous en terre inconnue. Rigola Ino avant de lançer un regard complice à Sakura – elle savait que si elle arrivait à convaincre son amie Naruto serait déjà à moitié convaincu.

Ce dernier les dévisagea d'un air grave. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et attendaient avec impatience son consentement à cette machinerie.

\- Ya pas plus éloignés de notre univers. Ils ne sont pas comme nous et ne méritent même pas notre attention. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à me convaincre. On dirait que vous essayez de vous débarrasser d'un vulgaire chewing-gum collé à votre semelle.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, murmura Sakura un peu trop proche son oreille, On pourrait faire un test ! On tente l'expérience une semaine et si ça se passe mal on arrête tout.

Il osa un regard dans sa direction. Les grands yeux émeraude de la jeune femme le dévisageait avec intérêt. Il lui sourit, ne pouvant résister à de telles prunelles. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Naruto se demanda alors quelle raison l'avait poussé à revenir. Un désir d'indépendance, certainement. Mais aussi l'appel de cette amie d'enfance aux incroyables iris.

Chaque membre de son groupe avait une moyenne excellente, on ne pouvait leur ôter ce mérite. Leurs prédispositions aux études leur permettaient d'obtenir de bonnes notes, tout en n'étant que peu attentifs en classe. La seule ombre au tableau était qu'aucun de leurs professeurs ne les supportaient, sans doute à cause le brouhaha qu'ils engrangeaient à chaque cour. En dehors du lycée, leur passe temps favori était de faire la fête, et ce, quel que soit le jour de la semaine. Contrairement à ses propre amis, les ''parias'' - comme ils les appelaient – étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus attentifs, de plus travailleur dans tout le lycée, et c'était en grande partie pour cela que peu de personne ne leur parlait, ils étaient trop différents. On ne pouvait rêver de personne plus opposée à son monde. Et malgré les protestations de Naruto, il fut décrété qu'il passerait du temps avec Hinata et sa bande.

\- « Il tiendra une semaine. » souffla Sasuke à l'oreille de Sakura.

Comment osaient-t-ils lui faire ça ? Le forcer à traîner avec une bande de coincés et ce pour que les profs aient une meilleure opinion de lui. Naruto aurait très bien put rester tranquille avec ses amis, mais non, ces derniers étaient persuadés qu'il en était incapable. Il s'avoua cependant qu'il n'avaient peut-être pas tort et tenta vainement de se convaincre que cette perspective pouvait avoir, comme l'avait dit Ino, son petit intérêt comique.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, ce n'était plus à ses amis ou à son presque inévitable départ qu'il pensait, mais à eux, Hinata, Kiba et Shino. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne les appréciait pas, il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour avoir un avis sur eux, mais à première vue, ils n'avaient rien en commun, et ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec eux. Il était en colère. Pas contre eux, cependant. Contre ses amis qui le forçaient à changer. Contre lui même qui ne savait plus ou aller.

Son esprit était emplit de doute. Néanmoins, il demeurait sûr d'une chose : il ferait son possible pour ne pas avoir à repartir, même si pour cela il devrait aller à l'encontre de ses principes, et de se servir impunément de personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Et si cette mascarade pouvait lui permettre de conquérir le cœur d'une adorée aux yeux vert et bien, il devait tenter.

Naruto arriva sur le pallier de son appartement. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte puis entra. Le studio était composé d'une pièce principale, ou se trouvait son lit, son armoire et sa cuisine, ainsi que d'une salle de bain étriquée. Avec les petits boulots qu'il enchaînait, et l'argent de poche que son parrain lui donnait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se payer, et s'en satisfaisait. Quelques vêtements traînaient sur le sol, la vaisselle était à faire, et nombreux étaient les meubles où la poussière avait élu domicile : Naruto avait toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir à faire le ménage. Il s'agissait pourtant du seul endroit qu'il avait jamais su appeler « foyer ». Certes la propreté en était douteuse et l'espace était exigu, mais étrangement, il s'y était toujours senti chez lui, plus que nulle part ailleurs.

Naruto était profondément attaché à son parrain. Il avait passé des années fabuleuses à ses cotés, à Iwa. Mais cependant jamais il n'avait su se faire au climat, à cette atmosphère étouffante, lui regrettant bien souvent la douceur de Konoha. Il y avait habité pendant près de six années. Naruto avait quitté le village à la mort de ses parents pour rejoindre sa seule famille restante – Jiraya, ami et mentor de son défunt père. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans que Naruto s'était décidé à faire face à son parrain et lui avait demandé de retourner au village. Jiraya, attristé de la solitude qu'il retrouvait après le départ de son filleul l'avait néanmoins laissé partir. Il devait découvrir la vie et ses aventures par lui même et l'indépendance en était le meilleur moyen.

Il posa son sac dans l'entrée puis referma la porte derrière lui. Le reste de sa soirée se passa rapidement. Il avala un bol de ramens instantanées, puis s'allongea sur son lit, un ordinateur sur les genoux. Et quand il daigna l'éteindre, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Naruto eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit vagabondait. Il fixait les poutres au plafond de sa chambre, le regard dans le vague. Son portable affichait 2h17. Il se retourna dans ses couvertures. Bercé par la lueur qui se filtrait au travers des carreaux de la large fenêtre, projetant sur sa silhouette des ombres aux reflets bleutés, il finit par s'endormir.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous regarder, lui ? » brailla Kiba, pendant la pause déjeuner du lendemain

Hinata l'avait remarqué, elle aussi. Naruto était planté au milieux du réfectoire, son plateau-repas entre les mains. Il avait la ferme intention de les rejoindre, mais il restait là, bloqué. Les regards commençaient à peser, les sourcils se haussaient. Le jeune homme fit un pas hésitant, puis deux, il n'était pas très rassuré, comme si il s'approchait d'une bête sauvage. Dans un coin, Sasuke l'observait, souriant d'un air moqueur. Leur table se rapprochait à vue d'œil, et quand il fut à leur hauteur, tous, même Hinata, firent mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Des chuchotements résonnaient dans la salle, pourquoi Naruto Uzumaki s'approchait-il des ''parias'' ? Il resta un instant silencieux, mais les mots vinrent d'eux même :

\- « Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Hinata le toisa quelques secondes, puis comprit qu'il était sérieux.

\- « Trouve-toi d'autres bouches trous. » cracha aussitôt Kiba

Naruto ne protesta pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester avec eux, et leur refus lui donnait une raison pour retourner avec ses amis. Dans sa précipitation, il se prit les pieds dans la chaise de Shino, renversant au passage son plateau - en grande partie sur Kiba - et s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage du réfectoire. Il se releva instantanément, le silence régnait. Seul Sasuke se retenait de rire. Pourquoi – mis à part Sasuke - personne ne riait ? Car, lorsque quelqu'un d'adulé comme l'est Naruto, tombe, trébuche, ou s'effondre, ça n'a absolument rien de drôle. On accourt l'aider, ou on appelle les secours, mais on ne rit pas.

Quelques personnes se redressèrent sur leurs sièges, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était le cas. Calmement, Kiba quitta sa chaise, secoua ses vêtements souillés de divers sortes d'aliments, et sortit de la salle. Hinata lança à Shino un regard quelque peu attristé. Ce dernier lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête, se leva à son tour, et rejoint Kiba dans la cour.

\- « Je suis désolé. »

Hinata releva lentement les yeux. La façon dont il avait dit ça, ce n'était pas uniquement pour avoir renversé son plateau sur son ami, c'était pour une autre raison, elle le sentait. Sur ces mots, Naruto alla chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Les conversations reprirent. Quand il revint dans le réfectoire, Hinata avait disparu. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, et s'appuya sur le manche du balais qu'il tenait. À l'évidence, intégrer leur groupe, ou même les aborder s'avérait plus compliquer que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.


	3. Chapter 3

Après une brève hésitation, Hinata se décida à ouvrir le carnet qui se trouvait devant elle. Tournant une à une les pages, elle s'arrêta sur les dernières phrases qu'elle avait écrit.

« _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il essaie de se rapprocher de nous. Comme si notre existence prenait un sens, tout à coup. À quoi joue-il ?_ »

Elle attrapa du bout des doigts un stylo, le mordilla un instant, puis rédigea :

« 18 _Janvier._

 _C'est étrange. Il y a quelque temps j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, je suis désolée de constater nos différences, ou même nos ressemblances. Car oui, nous en avons, des ressemblances._

 _C'était à la mi-janvier, il neigeait. Le froid était apparu si vite, Konoha s'en était retrouvée entièrement recouverte d'un élégant manteau blanc. Ma famille et moi devions nous rendre chez des amis pour dîner._ »

Hinata se stoppa, des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Tout était allé si vite. Il ne s'agissait que d'une fraction de seconde dans toute sa vie, et pourtant... Comme elle l'avait écrit, c'était lors d'une soirée de Janvier. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, ses pas s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige. Elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprise mais Neji la rattrapait à chaque fois, si bien qu'elle dut se cramponner au bras de son cousin pour éviter le moindre déséquilibre. La petite famille se hâtait dans les rues du village, ils étaient en retard. La lune veillait sur eux, comme une vieille amie ronde et argentée. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel, bien qu'il n'était pas vingt heure. Hiashi – son père – jurait en regardant frénétiquement sa montre.

« Si Hinata s'était dépêchée de se préparer nous aurions pu arriver à l'heure ! » avait-il vociférer

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, les mots de son père résonnèrent dans sa tête comme si elle venait de les entendre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son stylo, puis elle continua à écrire :

« _On pressait le pas à cause du retard. Et là, au détour d'une rue, je l'ai vu. Je ne saurais dire comment, ni quand, ni où exactement, tout s'est embrouillé. Mais Naruto était là, seul. Il était appuyé contre un lampadaire, les yeux fermés, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Sa tête faisait de légers mouvements qui semblaient être en rythme avec la musique qu'il écoutait. Des flocons se perdaient dans sa chevelure blonde, et le halo de ampoule au dessus de lui ne paraissait se dessiner qu'autour de sa silhouette. Que faisait-il ici, Seul, par une heure si tardive ?_

 _Alors que nous nous apprêtions à tourner dans une rue adjacente, Naruto a ouvert les yeux, et m'a dévisagé comme s'il avait toujours su que j'étais à quelques mètres de lui. Dans son regard j'ai pu voir quelque chose qui m'était inconnu, un désespoir, une tristesse si profonde que jamais je n'aurais pu en soupçonner l'existence._ »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, ne se sentant pas la force de décrire plus que cela ce qu'elle avait aperçut dans ses prunelles, tant ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait troublé. Elle marqua sa page du trèfle que Kiba et Shino lui avaient offert, et éteignit la lampe qui l'éclairait de sa faible lueur. Hinata resta plusieurs minutes redressée sur son lit. L'obscurité l'apaisait. Son regard parfaitement éveiller malgré l'heure tardive, fixait le néant comme s'il avait une signification. Elle s'allongea entre ses draps, sans grand espoir de trouver le sommeil. Toute la nuit ses yeux étaient restés ouverts.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se leva difficilement, et son quotidien commença. Quand un miroir croisa son chemin, elle constata que de profondes cernes encerclaient son regard de nacre. Elle aspergea son visage de quelques gouttelettes d'eau, en espérant que le froid l'aiderait à retrouver des couleurs – en vain. Ce n'était pas sa première insomnie : Chaque soirs, il hantait ses pensées.

« Tu es vraiment pâle. Ça va ? » lui demanda Naruto quand il l'eut rejoint à leur pupitre commun.

Il essayait d'être aimable, mais rien qu'à sa façon de s'exprimer, elle sentait que ce n'était pas par simple amabilité qu'il le faisait. Hinata l'observa un instant. C'était loin d'être sa première tentative d'approche. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il avait essayé de se joindre à son groupe, s'en était même absurde, parfois. Il profitait de chaque opportunité : un exposé à faire par quatre, une place libre à leur côté au self, un renseignement quelconque. Tout était bon pour les approcher, mais Kiba veillait au grains, et ne le laissait pas se servir d'eux : il avait plus ou moins comprit la supercherie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » siffla-t-elle sur un ton de défi

Hinata n'était que peu convaincante, la colère ou la menace ne lui allait aucunement. Elle se méfiait simplement, les agissements de Naruto lui semblaient étranges, même pour elle qui voyait le bien partout. Et Kiba lui avait dicté comment agir en présence de Naruto. En signe d'innocence, il tourna les paumes vers le ciel, puis s'affala sur sa chaise d'un air nonchalant. Rien qu'à son expression on pouvait savoir que le cour à venir n'éveillait en lui aucune réjouissance. La présence de son camarade n'apportait à Hinata désormais aucune sympathie. Il était trop différent d'elle, leurs mondes s'opposaient. Elle avait fait le deuil du garçon qu'elle avait imaginé. Néanmoins, ce dernier continuait de hanter ses pensées et ses rêves. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de ne plus savoir, le matin venu, ce qui était songé et ce qui était réel.

À mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, la fatigue s'emparait d'elle. Sa tête devenait lourde, ses paupières se fermaient d'elles même, son ventre se contractait. Elle serra les points, et ouvrit ses yeux de force. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit en proie à de quelconques étourdissements, ou qu'elle loupe une heure de français en allant à l'infirmerie. Hinata songea un instant que le parfum de Naruto était peut-être à l'origine de ses problèmes de concentration, mais elle chassa rapidement cette possibilité de ses pensées. Ses maux redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle se massa lentement les tempes, et ralentit sa respiration. Sa tête fut parcourue d'une douleur aiguë. Elle posa sa joue contre la table. « _ça va passer, ça va passer.._ » murmura-t-elle comme pour se convaincre

« Monsieur ?

Mr. Durant s'affairait au tableau, et écrivait rapidement quelques mots de vocabulaire. Il se retourna lentement, et scruta la classe par dessus ses lunettes. Ses yeux cherchaient son interlocuteur. Naruto lui fit un bref signe, puis reprit :

Je crois qu'Hinata ne se sent pas bien. »

« _Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?!_ » gambergea-elle, en hurlant intérieurement. Elle se redressa aussi vite que son corps fatigué le lui permettait, et sourit du mieux qu'elle pu à son professeur, de façon à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien – il ne parut que peu convaincu.

« Mademoiselle Hyûga ? Vous vous sentez de finir ce cour à nos côtés ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement peu enchanté de devoir interrompre ses explications.

Hinata ne voyait plus clair, tout tournait autour d'elle. Et à peine eut-elle le temps d'acquiescer, qu'un tourbillon obscure l'emportait dans ses abysses. Sa première sensation fut de tomber sur quelque chose de froid et rigide. Puis on souleva délicatement ses épaules, et une main se glissa dans son cou. De lointains échos parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle battit des paupières. Un regard relativement inquiet la fixait. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Kiba, ou de son professeur, mais non. Deux prunelles pareilles aux plus profond océans l'examinaient avec attention. Les iris de nacre d'Hinata ne promenèrent, comme hypnotisées, sur le visage de Naruto, et y rencontrèrent deux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle les contempla intensément, elles étaient, à cet instant précis, synonyme de perfection.

« Monsieur Uzumaki, veuillez emmener Hinata à l'infirmerie. » ordonna Mr. Durant, quelque peu affolé.

Naruto ne broncha pas, et s'exécuta aussitôt. Il passa une de ses main sous les jambes de sa camarade, et l'autre conserva sa place sous ses frêles épaules. Il la souleva sans difficulté, et sortit de la salle en silence. Ses pas étaient rythmés, calmes. Entre les bras du jeune homme, Hinata se sentait étrangement bien, comme dans une sécurité qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Et bien qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier qu'il la '' dénonce '' au professeur, elle était presque satisfaite de pouvoir être auprès de lui. Malgré elle, ses soupçons se dissipait à nouveau. Elle se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il lui était venu en aide, et se délecta du retour cette attitude chevaleresque.

La porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte, il n'eut donc aucun mal à y entrer. La garde malade semblait occupée à remplir divers dossiers, quand elle vit la jeune fille inconsciente dans les bras de Naruto, elle se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et le mitrailla de questions. Elle les emmena dans une pièce voisine, dans laquelle se trouvait deux lit. Il déposa sa camarade sur l'un d'eux, celui dont les draps arboraient des couleurs pastelles. L'infirmière inspecta rapidement Hinata, posant une main sur son front tout en prenant son pouls.

« Elle a besoin de repos. marmotta-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Naruto, qui hésitait à regagner sa classe. Tu peux rester avec elle le temps que je prévienne ses parents ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et la garde-malade rejoint son bureau à la hâte. Il s'installa sur une vieille chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, scrutant le moindre mouvement de sa voisine de table. Elle glissa sur son flan, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Je t'avais dit que tu étais pâle. déclara Naruto, presque moqueur. À quoi tu joues, la nuit, si tu ne dors pas ? »

Un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres parfaites. D'aussi loin qu'il était, Hinata ne voyait qu'une silhouette floue à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je pense. souffla-t-elle.

Oh.. Et, peut-on savoir à quoi ? »

Ses paupières redevinrent lourdes. Il avait arqué un sourcil, mais son sourire ne s'était pas estompé.

« A toi. » murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Sa réponse laissa Naruto coite. Il secoua la tête, « _Ma pauvre Hinata, la fatigue te fait délirer_ » se raisonna-t-il. Sur ces pensées, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa camarade, sa respiration était calme et sereine. Il sortit de la salle, prévint l'infirmière qu'elle s'était endormie, puis se redirigea vers sa classe d'un pas lent et mesuré.

Il toqua, et entra sans attendre de réponse. Le professeur de s'inquiéta pas de sa meilleure élève, et suivit Naruto du regard lorsqu'il regagna sa place. Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, le cour prit fin, l'Uzumaki resta un instant figé face aux affaires d'Hinata qui étaient encore éparpillées sur le bureau. D'un geste nerveux, il les rangea dans le sac qu'elle avait laissé au pied de la table, puis chercha du regard les deux – et uniques – amis d'Hinata.

Leur classe se vidait peu à peu, tous rejoignaient le réfectoire pour la pause déjeuner. Kiba était déjà face à lui et le fusillait du regard.

« A quoi tu joues ? finit-il par lâcher, Naruto haussa les sourcils.

De quoi tu parles ?

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux étaient plissés par la colère.

Autant te prévenir tout de suite : je sais que tu n'es pas sympa avec nous par simple gentillesse. La raison m'en échappe, cependant. Mais je t'assure que si tu te sers d'Hinata pour arriver à tes fins, quelles qu'elles soient, je te le ferais regretter, d'une façon ou d'une autre. » affirma Kiba d'une voix menaçante.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air innocent. Bien que c'était effectivement là son plan, se rapprocher d'Hinata en priorité, puisque ses amis ne semblaient pas prompts à l'accueillir au sein de leur groupe. Kiba sortit de la salle en bousculant une chaise sur son passage. Naruto remarqua alors que Shino – le gars bizarre qui parle tout le temps d'insectes – était adossé au tableau et écoutait leur querelle avec attention, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le jeune homme qui était jusqu'alors resté en retrait, s'avança. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour regarder Naruto par dessus ses verres. Son sourire était toujours bien présent. Il passa sa main sur le sac de son amie, mais la retira dans l'instant.

« Je te laisse lui ramener. » dit-il d'un calme qui semblait empli de sous-entendu.

Sur ses mots, il s'en alla. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Il avait imaginé que Shino était le sous-fifre de Kiba, qu'il lui aurait donner une bonne raison de croire aux menaces de son camarade. Mais non. Il paraissait au-dessus de ses gamineries.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis s'empara du sac. Il était étrangement lourd, Hinata devait emmener toutes ses affaires, elle. Naruto traversa la cour en se faisant discret, et regagna l'infirmerie.

« Sa mère l'a ramené chez elle. » lui dit la garde-malade, désolée.

Il souffla bruyamment. L'infirmière déchira un morceau de papier, y griffonna une adresse, et le tendit à Naruto, qui s'en empara aussitôt. Il serra la anse du sac, et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Ce n'était pas bien loin du lycée, quelques minutes de marche, tout au plus. Hinata habitait les quartiers Ouest de Konoha, dans une belle battisse blanche entourée de verdure.

Une fois arrivé, il détailla la demeure des yeux. Elle était d'une taille appréciable, et naissait d'entre les arbres lorsqu'on la regardait de loin. Un large portail de fer forgé bordé d'imposantes haies servait d'entrée. Plus loin, Naruto observa un élégant portillon qui menait, par un chemin de pavés en pierre, à une immense porte de bois massif surmontée d'un balcon qui reposait fièrement sur des colonnes de roches polies. La lueur du soleil qui se reflétait sur la neige donnait à la battisse un éclat indescriptible.

Naruto demeura silencieux face à cette impressionnante demeure. Son studio, qui confronter à une pareille résidence, ressemblait plus à une cabane miteuse qu'à un lieu habitable, ne tenait tout simplement pas la comparaison. Il se décida à avancer. Le chemin était dégagé, mais recouvert d'une fine couche de verglas. L'Uzumaki prit garde à ne pas glisser, bien qu'il fut plusieurs fois déstabilisé.

Après une brève hésitation, il s'empara du heurtoir, et donna trois coups contre la porte. Un verrou claqua. Et elle s'ouvrit aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Une femme se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement. Elle arqua un sourcil, et le jaugea du regard. Naruto crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, mais après quelques secondes de réflexions, il comprit : c'était sa mère. Elle était grande, sans doute un peu plus que sa fille, ces yeux était de nacre, et sa peau était pâle et satinée, comme une perle. Des mèches noires encre encadraient son visage vieilli par les années. Elle sourit.

Tu ramènes le sac d'Hinata ? dit-elle en apercevant les affaires de sa fille dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Naruto hocha fébrilement la tête avant de s'introduire d'un pas timide dans la pièce. C'était un vestibule assez haut de plafond, des poutres de bois massif y étaient apparentes. Une couleur crème habillait sobrement les murs. La dame lui ôta son manteau, l'accrocha à un cintre, et le suspendit dans une armoire plutôt ancienne. Elle le conduisit ensuite dans une grande salle éclairée par d'immense baie vitrée qui s'ouvraient sur une large pairie enneigée.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant sincèrement.

Il était étonné par tant de gentillesse, bien que ce ne soit pas étonnant, venant de la mère d'Hinata. Naruto refusa poliment, et déposa le sac sur la grande table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, peu à l'aise.

À l'étage, Hinata avait été réveillée par le grincement de la porte et s'était levée. Intriguée, elle descendit les escaliers, et se stoppa net lorsque qu'une voix relativement familière résonna dans le couloir. Elle passa sa main contre le mur, comme persuadée qu'elle avait été victime de son imagination. Naruto ? Chez elle ? C'était à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar. Elle s'assit sur une marche et écouta avec plus d'attention.

C'est étrange, j'aurai juré que se serait Kiba qui lui ramènerait ses affaires, il est vraiment gentil avec Hinata. raconta Mme Hyûga en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Oui... C'est vrai, il est gentil. balbutia Naruto, jubilant intérieurement d'avoir eu droit à un potin de premier ordre.

Kiba ? Amoureux d'Hinata ? Ce n'était pas une possibilité à exclure. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne le laissait pas s'approcher de leur groupe : il lui faisait de l'ombre. Le visage de Naruto s'étira en un sourire narquois, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler. De son côté, Hinata piqua un fard et cacha son visage entre ses coudes.

Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Tu es sûr ? Tu as du louper les horaires du self, tu ne veux vraiment rien avaler ? demanda la dame de son étrange sincérité.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. sourit Naruto avant de se presser vers la sortie.

Le week-end était arrivé assez vite, et à peine Hinata avait-elle eu le temps de se remettre de ce passage à vide, qu'elle devrait supporter une nouvelle « épreuve ».

Tout était calme. Rien ne pouvait trahir la présence de haine dans leurs regards, pourtant il y en avait. Que leur avait-elle fait ? Exister était, à leurs yeux, sans doute sa plus grande erreur. Ils étaient serrés autour de cette table par obligation, une journée par an. Réunis pour un dîner, un seul. Il s'agissait cependant de l'une des pires journées qu'Hinata devait subir. Chaque membre de sa famille la voyait comme une ratée, une bonne à rien. Mais aucun n'avait prit le temps de la connaître. Que pouvait-elle faire ? À part se taire et accepter ces critiques dignement malgré qu'elles soient mal fondées ? Rien.

Sirotant tranquillement un verre de jus de fruit, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les conversations qui régnaient à table. Son regard se perdit sur la fenêtre en face d'elle, des flocons cotonneux tombaient en masse et ce sans interruption, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle essayait de transpercer les nuage des yeux, sans doute dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un brin de lumière.

Hinata ? Tu m'écoutes ? lui demanda une voix agacée.

Elle s'arracha à cette agréable vision, et gémit brièvement pour indiquer son écoute.

Kiba m'a dit que Naruto cherchait à s'incruster dans votre groupe. articula Neji en essayant tant bien que mal de capter l'attention de sa cousine.

Hinata dévisagea son cousin du regard, ce n'était pas son genre de intéresser aux histoires peu passionnantes qu'il lui arrivait. Elle s'empara de sa fourchette, qui devint alors un centre d'intérêt des plus captivants.

Oui, apparemment. Répondit-elle.

Les actes de Naruto la mettaient dans l'embarra. Hinata appréciait son camarade, là n'était pas la question. Mais le fait qu'il lui ait rapporté son sac, qu'il l'ait emmenée à l'infirmerie, qu'il ait veillé sur elle lorsqu'elle y était, donnaient gage à remerciement. Elle savait que la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle était qu'elle convainc Kiba et Shino de l'accepter au sein de leur groupe, mais prendre cette responsabilité était sans doute trop importante pour être prise seule. Hinata se promit d'en parler à ces amis dès le lendemain.

Et tu en penses quoi ? insista Neji en lui prenant délicatement la fourchette des doigts.

Je ne le comprends pas, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas vraiment se qu'on pourrait en penser.

Il était en retard. Cela dit, ce n'était pas une première. Hinata fixait la chaise vide à côté d'elle avec un demi sourire : avait-il la moindre idée de la signification du mot 'ponctualité' ? Tandis qu'elle soupirait, on toqua à la porte. Elle releva les yeux, ce n'était qu'une surveillante venue chercher le billet d'absence. Hinata se surpris à être déçue. Mais elle chassa en vitesse ce ressenti stupide de son esprit, elle regarda par dessus son épaules, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'ait entendu penser.

Cependant, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Naruto finit par entrer dans salle sans prendre la peine de toquer, courant à moitié et complètement essoufflé. Mr. Durant qui allait et venait dans les rangs se stoppa, et dévisagea son élève du fond de la classe.

Peut-on savoir se qui vous à mit en retard, aujourd'hui ? Le réveil, ou les embouteillages peut-être ?

Naruto déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, quitta son manteau puis son écharpe, avant de répondre :

Vous avez vu juste, monsieur, mon réveil fait des siennes en ce moment. Répliqua-il en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs

Le professeur s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de l'élève, le fixa gravement par dessus ses lunettes.

Vous avez de la chance que je vous accepte dans mon cour. Inutile de vous préciser qu'à la prochaine bêtise de se genre, c'est la porte, et pas celle de ma classe, mais bien celle du lycée.

Naruto s'assit calmement, bien qu'il bouillonnait d'envie de lui répondre. Ce n'était plus de simple menace, Mr. Durant ferait tout le faire virer du lycée. N'osant tourner la tête vers son camarade, Hinata se faisait aussi petite que possible. Elle hésita un instant à le saluer, mais elle se résigna : ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour faire des bonnes manières. Le cour reprit, et se finit dans une atmosphère tendue.

Hinata rassembla ses affaires en vitesse, salua ses amis, et se précipita vers la sortie avant qu'une armée d'adolescents prennent possession de la porte. La journée prenait fin, et elle ne voulait pas rentrer tard, en effet, ses devoirs pour le lendemain restaient à faire. Un courant d'air glacial se glissa dans son cou. Elle tata sa nuque du bout de ses mains gantées, et réalisa que son écharpe était restée accrochée au porte manteau dans le fond de la classe. Hinata fit demi tour sur le champ, elle détestait le froid. Allant à contre sens des autres élèves, elle se buta contre Ino, qui la gratifia d'une remarque cinglante. Hinata s'excusa, mais la blonde avait poursuivit son chemin, sans se préoccuper plus que cela de la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculée. Suite à cette altercation, Hinata resta tétanisée une bonne dizaine de secondes.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, le couloir c'était vidé. C'était étrange, car il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui traînaient dans le lycée avant de rentrer chez elles. Elle retrouva sans peine sa salle de classe, et fut agréablement surprise que celle-ci soit encore ouverte. Et, comme une apparition divine, il était là. Naruto c'était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, qu'il avait ouvert malgré la température bien inférieure à zéro. Sa chevelure bonde voletait au rythme du vent, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, le regard le néant. Dans l'espoir de passer inaperçue Hinata s'avança lentement, attrapa son écharpe, et se redirigea vers la sortie.

Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? lança Naruto.

Elle se stoppa, tourna la tête vers son camarade qui avait dorénavant les yeux rivés sur elle, un sourire laissant apparaître une rangée de dents parfaites étirait ses lèvres.

Je le croyais. rectifia Hinata.

Naruto referma la fenêtre, s'approcha d'un bureau, s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et, d'un signe de la main, indiqua à Hinata de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, elle obéit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, mais c'était comme si. Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait le briser. Ils se fixaient, des questions in-prononcées fusaient dans leurs regards.

Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

Oui. Répondit Hinata d'une peu assurée, tant elle était surprise qu'il se soucie de son sort.

Il sourit. C'était à s'en demander s'il était sincère. Naruto était doué pour mentir, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire. Il avait prit une décision, si il n'intégrait pas leur bande dans la semaine, il abandonnerait, Naruto savait reconnaître quand une cause était perdue. Mais il avait un plan, et ce plan c'était elle. L'atteindre grâce à ses faiblesses.

Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma santé ? rajouta Hinata, suspicieuse.

Depuis que je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie, ramené ton sac, et pris de tes nouvelles auprès de Shino.

Elle n'était pas au courant de ça. Il s'était donc inquiété.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Naruto, de nous ? l'interrogea-t-elle avide de réponse

Naruto réfléchit un instant, aucune erreur n'était envisageable.

Je veux juste trouver des personnes qui m'apprécieraient pour ce que je suis. finit-il par lâcher

Ces mots paraissaient si sincères, que lorsqu'il les prononça, il faillit se convaincre lui même. Hinata, quant à elle, se tût. Il l'avait atteint.

« 5 Février,

 _Comment décrire un pareil retournement de situation ? C'est si imprévisible, si étrange, que de simples mots puissent nous faire à se point changer d'avis. Jamais on ne m'avait touché comme lui l'a fait, tant de sincérité ne peut être falsifiée. »_

Hinata esquissa un sourire, avant de remettre en place une mèche rebelle venue caressée sa joue. Penchée sur son cahier, elle fixait les courbes de ses lettres dont l'encre, pas tout à fait sèche, brillait encore. Elle se leva, et sortit de sa chambre d'un air distrait. Naruto ne la hantait plus, au contraire, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, son visage se fendait en un tendre sourire. Étrangement vidée de tout soupçon, Hinata sentait plus que jamais, au plus profond d'elle même, que Naruto serait à l'origine de changements dans leurs vies et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui sembler, il en était de même pour l'impertinent jeune homme.

La principale difficulté pour Hinata avait été de faire accepter Naruto au sein de son groupe. Et, il fallait le dire, elle manquait cruellement d'argument. Elle se demandait elle-même ce qui la poussait à succomber aux vouloirs du garçon. Peut-être était-ce là une tentative douteuse et mal dissimulée d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Elle se devait de l'avouer, il la fascinait. Dans le passé, Naruto et Hinata avaient été, si non des amis, des connaissances. Elle sourit, puis continua à écrire :

 _« Il est vrai que que j'ai eu du mal à faire changer d'avis Kiba. Ce dernier ne voulait pas m'écouter. Je le comprends, Naruto agissait bizarrement, mais ce qu'il m'a dit dans la classe l'autre jour... Ça m'a touché, j'ai ressentis ces mots comme un appel à l'aide. Il avait répondu au mien. C'est mon tour. Je l'aiderais. »_

Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, il l'avait aidé, sans rien demandé, et sans raison apparente. Naruto ne c'était sans doute pas rendu compte que cette aide avait eu de lourdes répercutions sur la vie d'Hinata et sur celle de toute sa famille. C'était environ 6 ans auparavant, les Hyûga venaient de vivre un drame familiale des plus graves : à peine âgé de douze ans, le jeune Neji se retrouvait orphelin. Pour des raisons inconnues, l'enfant c'était mis dans la tête son oncle était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents, et le faisait payer par son seul moyen, Hinata, chaque jour à l'école. Ce n'était pas de la violence physique, mais une haine constante, qui rongeait la jeune Hyûga. C'est ici que Naruto rentre dans l'histoire.

 _Un cercle c'était formé autour d'eux. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin. Neji, le regard plein de haine, fixait le corps tremblant de sa cousine qui gisait sur l'asphalte. Des dernières forces qui lui restait, elle se releva. Hinata voulait crier à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Elle dévisagea chacune des personnes autour d'elle, leurs yeux, vidés de toute vie, examinaient la scène avec attention. Sauf un. C'était un jeune garçon blond au regard azur. Contrairement aux autres, il serrait les points, semblant se retenir de ne pas intervenir dans cette querelle._

 _Pourquoi tu te relèves ? Tu sais pourtant que je serais sans pitié. lança Neji en s'avançant à nouveau pour la maintenir au sol_

 _C'en était trop. Naruto se précipita sur Neji, déclenchant sur son passage les murmures de l'assemblé. Il s'interposa entre les deux cousins._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour mériter ça ? Demanda Naruto en faisant barrage avec ses bras pour empêcher Neji de s'approcher d'Hinata_

 _ça ne te regarde pas. Casse-toi !_

 _NON ! J'sais pas ce qui te pousses à lui faire subir ça, si ça se trouve t'a juste envie de passer ta haine sur quelqu'un, mais à l'évidence... Son regard se posa sur Hinata, Ce n'est pas à la bonne personne que tu t'en prends._

 _Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répéta Neji entre ses dents_

 _L'attitude de Naruto eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'assemblée. Et alors que Neji allait se jeter sur lui, des surveillants l'en empêchèrent. Hinata fut emmenée à l'infirmerie, et son cousin fut puni pour ses actes. Cependant, cette brève conversation que Neji avait eu avec Naruto lui avait suffit à se remettre en question. Et avait changer de comportement envers sa cousine, bien que la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son oncle demeurait intacte._

 _Naruto n'avait sans doute pas conscience de l'impact qu'avait eu ses mots se jour là, mais Hinata lui en était reconnaissante, et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier comme il se doit._

Les cahiers débordaient de la table. Shino se pencha pour ramasser une de ses feuilles qui était tombé sur le sol. Hinata, quant à elle, recopiait d'un air distrait la dissertation qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain. Un serveur leur apporta leurs commandes et, ne sachant ou poser les boissons, fut obliger de rapprocher une nouvelle table pour pouvoir leur donner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se réunissait dans le café du coin pour faire leurs devoirs, pourtant quelque chose de nouveau flottait dans l'air. En effet, c'était la première fois que Naruto Uzumaki les accompagnait. Appuyé sur ses mains, il comptait les minutes, les secondes qui passaient.

Une petite clochette retentit, quelqu'un entrait dans le café. Kiba parcourut la pièce du regard, Hinata, qui l'avait aperçut, lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Oh ! Je vois que tu es venu. lança-t-il, acide, à l'adresse de Naruto

A l'évidence, oui. répondit se dernier sur le même ton.

Malgré tous les efforts d'Hinata, Kiba n'arrivait pas à tolérer Naruto, même s'il avait fini par céder aux supplications de son amie pour le faire intégrer leur bande. Il sortit ses affaires et se mit aussitôt au travail. L'Uzumaki retourna donc à ses occupations de dénombrer les secondes, ne se préoccupant plus de la haine de Kiba à son égard, ou des devoirs qu'il avait à faire.

Tu veux que je t'aide à faire ton français ? proposa Hinata en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir le livre qui se trouvait devant lui.

Si tu as du temps à perdre. lâcha Naruto surpris

Elle s'exécuta, lui expliquant le meilleur plan à choisir pour sa disserte, les arguments qu'il pourrait utiliser, ainsi qu'un modèle d'introduction dont il pourrait se servir. De son coté, Kiba, bouillonnant de jalousie, les observait d'un œil mauvais : comment pouvait-elle être aveugle à se point ? Il demeurait persuadé que Naruto leur cachait quelque chose, et se promit de trouver quoi.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et l'hiver laissa place à un printemps naissant. Le quotidien de Naruto au côté du trio de paria s'était installé d'une simplicité remarquable. La matin ils se rejoignait devant les grilles du lycée, discutaient tranquillement en attendant que les cours commencent. Puis ils se retrouvaient au self pour manger un morceau. Pendant les pauses ils s'asseyait sur les bancs ou dans le parc pour profiter du soleil naissant d'entre les nuages. Le week-end ils faisaient des ballades, allaient à la bibliothèque, boire un café. Et Naruto fut le premier et le plus surpris à constater que le plan fonctionnait jusqu'ici plutôt bien, que la simplicité des relations qu'ils entretenait avec ses nouveaux camarades avait eut raison de son comportement destructeur et de sa tendance à la moquerie et à l'impertinence.

Cette après-midi là le petit groupe s'était retrouvé dans le plus grand parc de Konoha afin de profiter de la météo favorable et promener Akamaru, le chien de la famille de Kiba. Le molosse était d'une taille appréciable et arrivait la taille d'Hinata au garrot. Sa fourrure touffue lui donnait des airs de peluche géante et faisait bien souvent de lui le centre d'un spectacle de rue apprécié des passants et habitués du parc.

Shino Kiba et Hinata attendait leur nouvelle près de l'entrée du parc, Akamaru s'impatientant autour d'eux, tirant sur sa laisse en direction du court d'eau qui traversait les lieux. Naruto se profila au loin. Hinata lui indiqua où il se trouvait d'un large mouvement du bras auquel le jeune homme répondit timidement – il n'était toujours pas habitué à de telle expression d'amitié venant de ses nouveaux amis. Il retira ses écouteurs et les rangea dans la poche de sa veste à mesure qu'il s'approchait du trio. Il leva le regard et nota un détail qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué – le chien.

Il se stoppa net. Il avait horreur des chiens. Son parrain avait deux labradors qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter et de qui il n'avait jamais su se faire aimer. Dans son contrat avec ses amis, il n'était mentionné nulle part qu'il devait supporter le caniche de la famille Inuzuka. Il avisa en silence, se demandant s'il avait encore le droit de faire volte-face. Il échangea un regard avec l'animal qui s'agita à la vue du jeune homme.

Mais il était trop tard. Il lueur défila dans le regard du chien, qui tira d'un coup sec sur sa laisse et accourut vers un Naruto apeuré à deux doigt de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il sauta sur lui les deux pattes en avant et lécha son visage de tout son long, puis ils basculèrent tout deux en arrière sous le poids du molosse.

Kiba, qui s'était lancé à la poursuite don son compagnon resta coite face à une telle démonstration affection. Il connaissait bien son chien, et une affinité similaire en aussi peu de temps était pour le moins rare. Il récupéra la laisse qui traînait mollement sur l'asphalte. Hinata et Shino trottinèrent dans leur direction, leur visage fendu de sourires bienveillants.

\- Tout va bien Naruto ? Demanda Hinata en enlevant une brindille perdue dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme

Il acquiesça, toujours pétrifié. Elle passa un bras sur son épaule et le releva sous le regard ennuyé de Kiba. Ce dernier lança un coup d'oeil à son compagnon et articula en silence « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, toi aussi ? ». Puis il s'élança en avant, commençant la ballade prévue.

Shino rattrapa Kiba et il devancèrent les deux autres de quelques pas. Hinata et Naruto Marchait cote à cote silencieusement. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de moment seuls ensemble depuis cette fameuse déclaration sur la prétendue solitude du jeune homme. Si ils avaient quelques peu appris à se connaître les dernière semaine durant, Hinata était forcée de constater que l'essentiel de la personnalité du jeune demeurait un mystère. Et la curiosité la dévorait, de même que cet intarissable intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Elle tenta alors une question, espérant secrètement qu'elle mène à une conversation riche qui les mènerait à se découvrir.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment fan des chiens, je me trompe ?

Il la toisa un instant, le visage tendu par le souvenir douloureux de sa chute.

\- En effet, dit-il dans un demi-sourire, je préfère les chats, pour te dire. Ils sont moins...

\- Brusque. Finirent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Il échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

\- Tu as de la chance, il n'est pas toujours très amical avec les inconnus. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il t'ait sauté dessus de la sorte, ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

\- Tu parles de Kiba ou du chien ?

Hinata le fixa un instant, puis éclata de rire, prenant soudainement conscience de cette ressemblance pourtant évidente entre l'animal et son maître. Naruto rejoint ses rires se détendant un peu.

\- Je vais m'estimer heureux, tout de même. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait s'il ne m'avait pas apprécié. Insinua le jeune homme

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. Et... Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais... Kiba n'accorde sa confiance qu'à ceux qu'Akamaru apprécie. Il a vraiment un don pour reconnaître les gens digne de confiance, et Kiba le sait.

\- Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, je serais digne de confiance ? Questionna Naruto d'une moue amusée, lui-même étonné du verdict du molosse

Les prunelles de nacre d'Hinata s'imposèrent dans les iris océan de Naruto, tentant d'y déceler la moindre trace de culpabilité. Si ses doutes s'étaient taris, elle demeurait néanmoins curieuse face à cet homme qu'elle avait tant de mal cerner depuis son retour à Konoha.

\- Tu penses qu'il a tort ? S'enquit-elle

Il fut surpris de la demande et resta coite un instant.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis loin d'être un ange. Affirma Naruto, déstabilisé par ce regard inquisiteur et ce ton naïf.

Elle l'observa un instant, puis lui sourit à nouveau :

\- Personnellement, je pense qu'il a raison.

\- Et si vous vous trompiez tous les deux ? Tenta Naruto, conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu

\- J'en doute fortement.

Dans le parc l'agitation régnait, les cerf-volants étaient hauts dans le ciel, les familles profitaient du beau temps, les chiens couraient, les amis rigolaient. Puis eux, marchant à pas mesurés, commençant à taton ce jeu étonnant duquel ils deviendraient bientôt les esclaves. Elle, persuadée que ce jeune homme auquel elle succombait lentement était digne de sa confiance. Lui, qui se savait coupable mais qui, hypnotisé par cette présence incomparable et attisé par le jeu, se sentait désormais incapable de revenir en arrière et curieux à l'idée voir jusqu'où cette mascarade pouvait aller.

Les volets étaient parfaitement fermés et l'unique lumière provenait de cet écran qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Les quatre visages tournés vers la télévision semblaient absorbés par cette histoire bouleversante dont ils étaient les témoins. Naruto avait eu le choix du film, c'était en effet la première fois qu'il participait à ces séances de visionnage. Il avait opté pour un drame Allemand se passant dans un lycée de banlieue. Le réalisme était frappant et les personnages si véridiques qu'Hinata eut l'impression de les connaître, d'avoir partager leur quotidien quelques minutes durant.

Les trois compères étaient installés dans un large canapé de cuir noir et Naruto, ayant toujours du mal à mettre au même niveau qu'eux leur avait préféré la solitude d'un des fauteuils assortis. Recroquevillé sur son assise, il n'avait manqué aucune minute du long-métrage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Parfois, il promenait son regard sur ceux, concentrés, de ses camarades et nouveaux amis. Ils semblaient apprécier ce film, ce qui réjoui Naruto, qui se congratula intérieurement de leur avoir fait découvrir un élément de son univers.

Alors que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran, tous émergèrent du film péniblement. Puis Shino se leva et alla chercher un nouveau pichet d'eau.

\- C'était un très beau film, commença Hinata, Quoi que très dur.

Naruto acquiesça en silence, ce film éveillait en lui un sentiment profond de mélancolie. Il se reconnaissait dans bon nombre des personnages – par une habitudes, un statu, un regard sur l'existence et la liberté.

Kiba aussi avait apprécié mais, comme à son habitude depuis qu'il avait intégré leur groupe, ce dernier semblait chercher ce détail dérangeant, ce défaut pour énerver le blond. Cependant, son expression frustrée laissait entendre qu'il ne trouvait rien. Il articula finalement :

\- C'est marrant que tu nous montres ce film. Il raconte un peu ton histoire, en fait.

Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres fines, il était satisfait de lui. Hinata lui lança un regard noir, il venait de se comporter en véritable fumier. Kiba venait en effet de faire référence au fait que le personnage principal de l'histoire était orphelin et revenait sur la terre de ses parents après des années de vie en ermite. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la seule mention de cet épisode de son existence ne mettrait nullement Naruto à l'aise et, ça, Kiba le savait.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Coupa Naruto sèchement, il s'agissait là d'un terrain miné, le moindre mot de trop et il s'en allait en claquant la porte sans un regard vers l'arrière

Hinata averti Kiba du regard de s'arrêter immédiatement dans le registre de la condescendance. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un air faussement désolé. Shino revint avec le pichet et des verres pour chacun d'entre eux et les remplit avec application. Il se cala de nouveau contre son dossier et s'intéressa - sous les iris alarmées de Naruto - à un vivarium qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Celui-ci était posé sur une petite commode qui bordait le canapé. Il grouillait de petites bestioles à pattes velues et aux incalculables paires d'yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Lança-t-il sans quitter le vivarium des yeux

Il y eut un instant de flottement, il était rare que Shino pose des questions aussi frontales.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Répondit Naruto peu assuré, la conversation s'en allait vers une direction que jamais il n'avait abordé avec qui que ce soit depuis son retour

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu à Konoha ?

Sa gorge se serra soudainement et un poids se forma au creux de ses entrailles. Il ne supportait pas que l'on mentionne son départ du village – celui-ci éveillait des émotions si lourdes et douloureuses qu'il devenait difficile pour Naruto de seulement respirer.

\- Parce-que je voulais être libre. Affirma-t-il finalement après de longues secondes de gène

C'était une demie vérité. En effet, il avait chercher l'indépendance en revenant au village. Il voulait aussi revoir cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, retrouver ceux avec qui il avait partagé des moments forts durant son enfance. Mais il ne pouvait le leur dire. De plus, à trop chercher l'indépendance, c'est la solitude qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Et le village me manquait. J'ai passé toute mon enfance ici, vous vous en rappeler sans doute. On était dans la même école primaire, non ?

Les trois compères échangèrent un regard surpris : ils ne s'attendaient aucunement qu'il mentionne leur passé commun. D'ailleurs, Hinata n'aurait jamais songé qu'il puisse seulement se rappeler d'eux.

Naruto sentit qu'il avait capté leur attention en parlant de leur enfance. Il s'engouffra dans cette brèche :

\- Je me rappelle bien de toi, surtout, affirma Naruto en fixant une Hinata dubitative

Son cœur eut un raté. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se redressa sur son assise et lui jeta un regard interrogatif, cherchant dans ses prunelles la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais elle n'y décela rien d'autre qu'une sincérité étonnante. Kiba grimaçait dans un coin, les bras croisés sur son torse et Shino s'était complètement tourné vers eux, et écoutait avec attention la réponse de Naruto. Hinata secoua vaguement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Ton cousin... Vous ne vous entendiez pas vraiment, à l'époque.

Les lèvres entrouvertes et le cœur désormais battant à tout rompre, Hinata n'osait y croire. Il venait de faire allusion au moment qui avait marqué le début de son changement de vie – cet instant précis où son sourire était entré dans son existence. Il s'en souvenait, lui aussi.

\- Non, en effet. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Lui annonça Hinata, hésitant à rajouter furtivement un « grâce à toi »

Naruto secoua positivement la tête, semblant sincèrement heureux d'apprendre qu'elle allait mieux qu'à l'époque. Shino et Kiba, qui n'avait jamais eut vent de la violente altercation entre Hinata et Neji quelques années auparavant, les fixaient l'air perplexe. Ils échangeaient ce regard que seuls ceux dans la confidence aurait pu saisir. Celui que seul son protecteur d'un jour pouvait lui donner. Le regard du secret et de la sérénité retrouvée. Puis Naruto se tourna vers les deux garçons et eut un petit rire caustique :

\- Je me rappelle de vous, aussi. On était un peu en compétition en matière de bêtise, je me trompe ?

Les lèvres de Shino s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère et franc. Hinata pouvait voir défiler dans ses prunelles le souvenir de leurs sottises puériles. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenir de cette époque. Comme si ses disputes avec son cousin avaient oblitéré tout le reste. Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement des visages enfantins des trois garçons devant elle, ces regards que toute son enfance elle avait croiser chaque jour. Elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Kiba et Shino pendant la première année du collège. Si elle avait commencé à les côtoyer bien plus tôt, l'Amitié avec un grand A avait pris racine durant leurs premiers cours d'Histoire Géographie.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre et Hinata sauta du canapé. Son cour de danse commençait dans une demi-heure à peine. Elle planta un baiser sur le crâne de ses trois amis sans prendre attention à ses gestes tandis qu'elle enfilait son manteau et se faufila hors de la demeure en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le seuil qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait embrassé Naruto Uzumaki... par automatisme. Hinata piqua un fard.

Une sonnerie stridente sortit brutalement Naruto de ses songes. Il se leva difficilement en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'heure : 09h27, enfila un T-shirt à peu près propre qu'il trouva sur le sol de sa chambre, puis alla ouvrir. Sakura, cramponnée au bras de Sasuke, lui sourit de toute ses dents lorsqu'il apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Naruto se décala pour les laisser entrer en leur lançant que c'était inhumain de réveiller quelqu'un un samedi par une heure si matinale. Il remarqua que Shikamaru, un ami d'une autre classe, était là lui aussi. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit, sauf Naruto qui, par manque de place, du s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Alors, qu'est-que tu deviens ? Lui demanda Sasuke en jouant avec un pan de couverture.

\- Oui, raconte nous un peu se que tu as fait pendant ces premières semaines avec les parias ! Rajouta Sakura tout sourire

Naruto les toisa un instant, seul Shikamaru ne semblait peu intéressé par son quotidien auprès de ses nouveaux ''amis''. Comme Sasuke et Sakura, il connaissait Shikamaru depuis l'enfance. C'était un flemmard de première catégorie, et toujours près à roupiller, mais il avait un sens de l'analyse incomparable, cette capacité lui permettait souvent de remarquer le détail qui échapperait à tout le monde.

\- On à pas fait de fête, pas de soirée, pas de teuf, ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble. On c'est baladé, on est allé à la bibliothèque, et on a fait nos devoirs dans un café après les cours. C'est tout. Oh, et... On va peut-être aller au musée ce week-end.

Il regretta aussitôt cette dernière phrase. La réponse ne fit pas attendre :

\- Toi au musée ? La blague. Mais sérieux, c'est pas trop insupportable ? Questionna Sakura semblant sérieusement inquiète pour son ami.

Naruto cacha son désarroi face à la réaction si catégorique de son amie. Une certaine déception le gagna, savoir ses amis si moqueur à l'idée qu'il puisse apprécier l'idée d'aller à une exposition le chagrinait.

\- Ben... Oui. En fait ils sont plutôt sympa. Chelou, indéniablement. Mais sympa. Sauf Kiba qui peut pas me blairer. déclara Naruto avec sincérité.

Pas la peine de nous cacher la vérité, Naruto. Mais le plan marche pour l'instant, les profs commencent à t'apprécier, encore deux ou trois semaines et tu pourras revenir avec nous ! dit Sakura en souriant

Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune homme, qui fut rassuré de ne pas avoir à rester avec eux encore longtemps. Mais il fut désolé de constater à quel point ses amis considéraient comme des sous-Homme les personnes avec qui il passait, désormais, la plupart de son temps.

\- J'organise une petite fête samedi prochain, il y aura tout le monde, tu pourras venir ? demanda Sasuke

\- Oui... Oui, je pense pouvoir venir. Ça va faire plaisir de tous vous revoir. Vous me manquez.

\- Tu nous manques aussi. Aller.. Raconte-nous plus en détail ! L'encouragea Sakura en battant des cils

Il avisa un instant. Son tout nouveau quotidien était loin d'être aussi terrifiant que ses amis semblaient le penser. Cependant, s'il grossissait le trait peut-être que ses derniers prendraient pitié de lui et le laisserait revenir à leur coté.

\- Je dois avouer qu'ils sont vraiment spéciaux. Shino par exemple. Il est obsédé par les insectes. On est allé chez lui, l'autre jour. Il en a de partout dans sa chambre et il leur parle, genre comme à des humains. Flippant.

L'assistance retint son souffle – tous attendait ce genre de confession avec impatience. Seul Shikamaru semblait trouvé plus d'intérêt dans la couleur des rideaux de Naruto que dans ces évidents mensonges sur les parias. Ce dernier caricaturait la réalité sans subtilité, se servant des clichés déjà existants sur ces gens. Il s'en voulait un peu de se servir d'une passion – certes étonnante – pour son propre intérêt.

\- Et puis Kiba aussi. Il a un chien affreux. Une bête féroce je vous jure. Il a faillit me mordre l'autre jour. Heureusement que je me suis pas laissé faire. Et puis ce mec est le pire. Jamais content. Et son humour, je vous en parle pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sonore auquel Naruto eut du mal à se joindre. Déjà, la culpabilité venait peser sur sa conscience.

\- Et Petite-princesse-Hinata ? Renchérit Sakura, Dis nous en plus. Elle parle pas, non ? On l'entend jamais.

\- Hinata, elle... Elle...

Naruto se tut. Étrangement, aucun trait connu de la jeune femme lui inspirait la moquerie ou le scepticisme. Certes, elle n'était pas très bavarde ou très expansive sur sa façon de montrer ses ressentis. Mais elle semblait voir les choses. Naruto le sentait, elle avait ce regard des gens lucides, difficiles à berner. Elle lisait en lui aussi clairement que dans un livre et si elle ne l'avait pas encore démasquer c'était certainement parce qu'elle ne voyait pas le mal.

\- Elle est insignifiante.

Ses mots lui brûlèrent la langue, il les regretta aussitôt. Naruto éprouva alors une culpabilité plus intense encore, et la volonté irrépressible de se racheter une conscience le heurta. Il se surprit alors à se demander la façon dont le trio de paria pouvait se comporter face à ses vrais amis – en dehors de leur zone de confort. Et tandis que Sasuke souriait en vue de la soirée qui s'annonçait, Naruto tenta :

\- Tu crois que... il hésita, Tu crois qu' _ils_ pourraient venir, eux aussi ?

\- Qui _ils_ ? Et où ça ?

\- Ben.. Shino, Hinata et Kiba... à ta soirée.

Voyant la mine désabusée que son ami affichait il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Si il y a tout le monde comme tu dis, on serait une quarantaine, voir plus. Ils passeraient inaperçus... Non ?

\- Comme tu veux. Si ils ont envie de venir qu'ils viennent, de toute façon personne ne les verra, alors..

Il gratifia ses paroles d'un sourire narquois, avant de décréter qu'il devait partir faire quelques emplettes pour sa soirée et sortit, Sakura sur ses talons. Naruto les raccompagna vers la sortie puis retourna tenir compagnie à Shikamaru, qui était resté dans la chambre. Son hôte lui tournait le dos, et regardait au-dehors par la fenêtre. Il pivota sur lui même, et regarda Naruto d'un air grave.

\- Tu fais ça pour te donner bonne conscience, pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-il, soudainement

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ils m'ont parler de votre 'plan', j'ai rien vu de plus idiot au passage, s'ils t'appréciaient vraiment ils t'aideraient eux-même, après ce que j'en pense moi... Mais bref. Si tu les fais venir à la fête c'est pour leur apporter quelque chose, une vie sociale ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Enfin, t'acquitter de cette supercherie dont tu es le héros. déclara Shikamaru alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger à son tour vers la sortie.

L'Uzumaki détourna son regard.

\- Un jour ça te pétera à gueule. Les histoires comme ça c'est jamais une bonne idée, pense-y. Et si tu veux pas que ça se finisse mal, tu devrais mettre les chose au clair avec Sasuke et Sakura, mais surtout avec Kiba et compagnie. Ils t'ont rien fait après tout. Tu devrais faire comme moi, jouer carte sur table avec les gens.

Shikamaru lui tapa sur l'épaule, et quitta l'appartement rapidement. «On se voit plus tard _! Et N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit._ » lui avait-il lancé. Naruto inspira profondément, le plus dur pour lui restait à faire : les convaincre de venir à cette fête, bien qu'il n'en était pas obligé, il tenait à ce qu'ils viennent, et en faisait une affaire personnelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Plus tard dans la journée, Hinata s'empara de son manteau, et sortit de chez elle dans la hâte : elle venait de recevoir un message de Naruto, ce dernier voulait les retrouver, elle et ses amis, dans le parc central de Konoha. Elle traversa la ville d'un pas rapide, pour ne pas sentir le froid glacial qui soufflait dans les ruelles. Arrivée devant le square, Hinata aperçut Naruto assis sur une barrière, Shino et Kiba n'étaient pas encore là. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et réajusta sa tenue. Elle commençait tout juste à s'habituer à la présence de Naruto, et étrangement – ou inconsciemment - s'adonnait à de nouvelles habitudes : porter une jupe, s'attacher les cheveux ou encore mettre une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Hinata hésita un instant avant de lui faire la bise, mais finit par lui lancer un 'bonjour' timide. Naruto, quant à lui, ne parut rien remarquer, et ils attendirent en silence que les autres arrivent. Ils débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Shino semblait avoir traîner Kiba de force. Et ce dernier, après avoir croiser les bras sur son torse et fait comprendre qu'il voulait partir, persifla :

\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ?

Naruto inspira profondément, parcourut du regard ses camarades de classe. Il formula plusieurs phrases intérieurement, mais aucune ne convenait. Aucune ne pouvait empêcher Kiba de le rembarrer. Il dit finalement :

\- Sasuke organise une petite fête samedi soir et vous êtes invités.

Sa proposition déclencha un silence gêné. Kiba toussa bruyamment, avant de déclarer :

\- Tu te fiches de nous ? Sasuke Uchiwa organise une fête, et nous sommes invités. T'as pas mieux comme blague ?

Hinata était de l'avis de Kiba, ce n'était logiquement pas possible. Un garçon comme Sasuke n'est même pas censé connaître leurs existences, alors leur proposer d'aller à une fête, et chez lui qui plus est, ressemblait plus à une blague qu'à une proposition sérieuse.

\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une blague, on se connaît bien Sasuke et moi, et quand il m'a invité, et bien... Je lui ai demander si vous pouviez venir, il a accepté.

\- Admettons que tu dises vrai. Pourquoi devrait-on y aller ? On ne connaîtra sans doute personne. dit Shino

Kiba approuva d'un signe de tête, et Hinata, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, passait nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce serait l'occasion pour vous de voir du monde et de faire la fête.

\- Compte pas sur moi. Brailla Kiba avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie

Naruto soupira, puis se tourna vers Shino et Hinata qui n'avaient pas encore répondu. Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard tracassé, la réaction de Kiba avait refroidit l'atmosphère et mis en évidence invraisemblance de la situation et éveillé leur méfiance. Alors qu'elle était à son tour sur le point de refuser, Hinata se ravisa. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance au jeune homme, et bien que la perspective d'une soirée avec des camarades de classe qui l'essentiel de l'année n'avait pas conscience de son existence ne lui plaisait guère, elle devait lui montrer qu'il fait dès lors parti de leur groupe.

\- J'y serais.

Kiba se retourna instantanément, avait-il bien entendu ? Hinata avait-elle dit qu'elle irait à cette fête qui sentait le piège à mille lieues ? Il fut forcé de le reconnaître quand le blond, tout sourire, c'était écrié qu'elle avait raison, et que ce serait la soirée du siècle.

\- Finalement, lança-t-il, je viendrais.

Kiba ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Hinata dans les griffes de ses fêtards sans cervelle. Il se devait de la protégée. Shino accepta également la proposition, et il fut décréter qu'ils se rejoindraient tous à 20h le samedi devant le parc, afin que Naruto les conduisent jusqu'à la maison de Sasuke.

Kiba fourra ses points dans ses poches, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hinata, fit un geste du menton à Shino et Naruto puis s'en alla à grandes enjambées sous le regard inquisiteur de ses camarades. La jeune femme l'observa quitter les lieux avec une moue sceptique. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné parfois. Bien sur, cet aspect légèrement obstiné de sa personnalité n'avait pour seul égal son intarissable bienveillance à l'égard de ses amis. Un départ aussi prompt lui ressemblait néanmoins peu. Hinata soupçonnait la présence de Naruto comme étant un frein à l'aisance de Kiba. Peut-être ne trouvait-il plus sa place dans cette nouvelle configuration. Elle se promit de lui en toucher deux mot la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

Les trois compères restants se échangèrent des regards gênés, le départ de Kiba avait laissé un vide palpable. Naruto se racla la gorge, réalisant à l'instant qu'il aurait été plus simple de leur en parler le lendemain en cour plutôt que de les sommer dans une après-midi d'hiver dans un endroit en proie aux vents glaciaux. Ils se tenaient tout trois immobiles devant l'entrée du parc, se s'autorisant aucun mouvement.

\- Il y a l'exposition William Turner au musée cette semaine, ça vous dirait d'aller y faire un tour ? On ne va pas rester dans le froid toute la journée. Proposa Hinata après une brève hésitation

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils refuseraient, mais elle songea que cette proposition pouvait lancer une dynamique de mouvements.

Ce fut bref, mais elle aperçut une lueur passer dans le regard du blond. Puis, comme s'il eut peur d'être démasqué, il grimaça pour traduire sa désapprobation face à l'initiative de la jeune femme. Mais il était déjà trop tard, cette lueur en avait trop dit et elle désirait en connaître la signification. Hinata insista, lançant un coup d'oeil suppliant à Shino.

\- Je t'en avais déjà parler, tu te souviens ? De plus, Kiba est impossible à traîner dans les musées.

Shino approuva d'un hochement de tête puis les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto. Ce dernier se laissa convaincre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, étrangement. Cela conforta Hinata dans son idée qu'il cachait un secret insoupçonné. Peut-être était-ce un amour dissimulé pour les musées ou alors pour les peintres impressionnistes britanniques du dix-neuvième siècle.

Le musée se trouvait dans une des rue principal de Konoha. Du parc il fallait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure de marche pour s'y rendre. Ils traversèrent le carrefour puis rejoignirent la rue piétonne au petit trot. L'établissement était formé d'une battisse principale et de trois annexes. Le bâtiment central était consacré aux arts du Japon médiéval et comportait en plus deux galeries sur les peintures de la renaissance italienne et l'Égypte antique. Le tout se voulait hétéroclite. Un passage d'une salle à une autre et l'on traversait le monde en une fraction de seconde. Deux des annexes étaient dédiées aux arts moderne et contemporain.

Néanmoins, c'est la troisième et dernière annexe qu'Hinata préférait – et de loin. Elle était comportait des œuvres appartenant au mouvement pointilliste, impressionnistes et post-impressionniste. C'est par ailleurs là bas que se tenait l'exposition William Turner. Une grande partie de son œuvre avait fait le voyage de Tate Museum à Londres jusqu'à Konoha au Japon – pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

La façade principale du bâtiment comportait huit larges colonnes de marbre, derrière lesquelles de grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrapercevoir quelques indices sur ce que les collections contenaient. Ils escaladèrent les escaliers de pierres, Hinata en tête. Naruto traînait toujours à l'arrière, les mains fourrées au font de ses poches. Cette lueur étonnantes flottait pourtant toujours dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles océans. Un petit sourire vint habiller les lèvre de l'Hyûga, la perspective d'en découvrir plus sur l'insaisissable jeune homme la réjouissait.

L'exposition était par chance gratuite pour les étudiants et lycéens. L'hôtesse d'accueil leur remis un plan du musée et leur indiqua la direction de l'annexe dans laquelle se trouvait la collection Turner. Hinata connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle ralentit cependant le pas pour ne pas semer ses deux accompagnants. De temps à autre, elle lançait un regard en arrière, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas courut dans la direction opposée. Ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'elle remarqua que Naruto avait disparu.

\- Il est au toilette. L'informa Shino en la rejoignant

Cela ne se pouvait. Les toilettes n'étaient pas de ce coté du bâtiment. Soit Naruto s'était perdu, soit il s'était enfui. Elle n'osa envisager cette dernière option.

\- Je vais l'attendre là, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, Il risque de ne pas trouver l'entrée, sinon.

\- Comme tu veux. Conclut le jeune homme en étouffant un rire

En effet, il aurait été difficile pour Naruto de se perdre dans un tel endroit. Tout était indiqué, et il avait dans ses poche un plan parfaitement détaillé de l'établissement. L'acharnement de son amie n'était par conséquent que le charmant symptôme d'une inclination déjà palpable. Il la dépassa et passa la porte vitrée qui menait à l'exposition.

Elle se pencha et observa le couloir après le tournant. Il était vide. Elle s'y engagea, commençant à fortement douter de la présence du jeune homme dans le musée. Elle parcourut le corridor scrutant au delà des portes vitrées pour retrouver Naruto. Hinata se retrouva alors devant la toute première salle du musée, celle consacrée aux peintres Pissaro, Monet et Cézanne – Les pop-star du mouvement impressionniste français. Sa préférée.

Naruto s'y trouvait, elle l'apercevait au travers des écritures imprimées sur la porte. Il se tenait dos à l'entrée, immobile. Un immense tableau le surplombait. Il s'agissait d'une des versions de La Promenade de Claude Monet. Un tableau qu'Hinata appréciait particulièrement tant elle s'identifiait à cette femme dans le vent par une journée d'été. La liberté que lui inspirait ce dernier n'était comparable à aucune émotion qu'elle avait jamais ressenti. Voir Naruto le scruter ainsi la mettait dans un état étonnant – la gène tout d'abord, puis cette fascinante sensation de se sentir percer à jour.

Elle fit un pas en avant, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent. Puis elle rejoint Naruto devant le tableau, lui indiquant sa présence d'un regard appuyé mais discret. Elle ne désirait aucunement le perturber dans sa réflexion, juste lui intimer qu'elle était à ses cotés. Il sembla se tendre à son approche, comme un animal sauvage découvert dans le fond de sa tanière. Elle voulut le rassurer, lui signifier qu'elle n'était aucunement là pour se moquer de sa contemplation. Au contraire, elle voulait s'y joindre.

\- Monet est un virtuose. Souffla Hinata comme pour l'encourager à exprimer se conflit qui semblait prendre place dans ses pensées

Il fut si surpris qu'elle prenne la parole qu'il tourna vivement son visage vers elle. Pas une once de moquerie dans sa voix. Si Sasuke ou Sakura avait été là il n'aurait fait aucun doute qu'ils auraient ri d'une pareille observation. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été autre chose que le cancre, le trouble paix de la bande. Il la regarda longuement puis s'orienta à nouveau face à l'œuvre.

\- J'ai une petite préférence pour Sisley. Mais je dois reconnaître que ce tableau est particulièrement grandiose. Bien que presque trop « réaliste » à mon goût.

Les lèvres à demie entrouvertes, Hinata avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais pas question de montrer sa surprise. Elle acquiesça et affirma avec un petit sourire :

\- Le pointillisme est à un autre niveau, en effet. Mais « réaliste » est un mot un peu fort pour désigner ce tableau. De plus, il n'est pas question de réalisme ici. Cette femme m'inspire le rêve, une indépendance pourtant imaginaire, voir même un souvenir qui s'estompe avec les années... Rien de matériel. Rien de Réaliste.

Naruto secoua positivement la tête.

\- C'est ça l'impressionnisme : la vérité et non la logique. Les impressions du cœur et de l'âme et pas la réalité de l'esprit.

Hinata écouta son argument avec attention. Sa surprise s'en était allé. Le vrai Naruto, celui dont elle avait décelé l'existence des années plus tôt, était juste devant ses yeux. Sensible, intéressé, un once d'impertinence dans le regard et dans le ton. Il lui avait révélé un secret ardemment gardé, non pas par confiance mais en étant acculer, ainsi confronté à cette passion que longtemps il avait refoulée.

\- Si je préfère Sisley, ou même Signac, c'est parce qu'on est encore plus près de la sensation, ou de l'impression. Les formes et les visages ne sont pas proches de ceux du modèle. Ils sont similaires à la façon dont l'artiste les a perçus. Ce qui est d'autant plus émouvant.

Ils échangèrent un regard – elle l'avait vu. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, Naruto se dévoilait. Et ce, à celle que deux semaines plus tôt il considérait comme une étrangère insignifiante. Pourtant, il lui avait fallut deux mots pour gagner de lui ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à trouver - une sincérité authentique.

Ils continuèrent la visite cote à cote, oubliant presque Shino qui, peu intéressé, avait rapidement trouvé le chemin du café du musée. Ils ne commentèrent que très peu les œuvres, comme s'ils voulait garder le secret de cette conversation pour eux. Leur silence avait un sens, et il suffisait d'un mot, d'une phrase en commentaire pour qu'ils se signifient leurs avis mutuels sur un tableau, une sculpture.

Néanmoins, des dizaines de questions fusaient dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle voulait connaître les origines de cet intérêt. En effet, rien ne laissait présumer dans le comportement du jeune homme qu'une telle passion l'animait. Mais elle savait que trop bien qu'il est parfois difficile d'assumer celui ou celle que l'on désir être, ou même que l'on est bien souvent plus complexe que ce que l'on paraît. Et elle se promis d'en découvrir plus sur ce Naruto dont elle n'avait fait que deviner l'existence.

Ils finirent par retrouver Shino assis à une table de bois massif dans le café adjacent à l'accueil de l'établissement. Sur son coté, une large fenêtre engoncée dans le mur éclairait la pièce d'une lumière hivernale. Il sirotait tranquillement un chocolat chaud dans une minuscule tasse en porcelaine. Il les regarda s'approcher, une étincelle peu commune dans le regard. Naruto s'arrêta au comptoir pour commander deux boissons pour Hinata et lui, tandis que la jeune femme gagnait la table. Par dessus ses lunettes, Shino lui lança un coup d'oeil qui en disait long.

\- Tais-toi, lui murmura-t-elle dans un sourire

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il porta ensuite sa tasse à ses lèvres et la finit d'une traite sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hinata. Puis il se pencha, embrassa la joue de son amie et fila vers le comptoir. Il glissa deux mots à Naruto lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en guise d'au revoir et quitta les lieux, laissant Hinata les joues en feu et un Naruto interloqué.

\- Ce dernier revint à la table avec deux thés.

Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il regardant toujours la sortie où Shino avait disparut quelques secondes plus tôt

\- Je... Je crois qu'il était pressé. Bégua Hinata en détournant ses prunelles

\- Oui. Il vient de me dire qu'il devait rentré.

C'était du Shino tout craché. Il s'était carapaté pour les laisser discuter en toute tranquillité. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et échangèrent un sourire gêné. Il ne s'agissait plus de peinture, de cours du lycée, ou de l'éventualité qu'il intègre leur groupe. Ils était là, face à face, tout deux au courant de cette même donnée secrètement gardée pendant des années.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser beaucoup trop de question. Il pouvait le lire juste à sa façon de le regarder, ainsi à demie penchée sur la table. Il devait mener la conversation avant qu'aborde les sujets douloureux. Naruto se donna comme objectif de trouver une porte de sortie aussi vite que possible.

\- Il est très bon le thé Tenta-t-il

Raté. Non seulement sa phrase était à la limite du grammaticalement correct, mais son expression tendue, sa façon nerveuse de manipuler sa tasse traduisait sans mal sa non-envie d'entamer une conversation sur cette passion qui l'animait depuis l'enfance. Elle ignora son affirmation trop évidente.

\- Tu sais, commença la jeune femme, si tu ne veux pas parler de ton inclination pour les arts je ne te forcerais pas.

Naruto l'observa, ahuri. Était-ce si facile de lire en lui ?

\- Seulement, je tenais juste à te dire que je n'ai jamais rencontrer personne avec une telle sensibilité pour la peinture.

Elle avait ravalé ses questions. Les réponses n'importaient pas tant, finalement. Le regard de Naruto se radoucit.

\- Mes parents étaient galeristes. Déclara le jeune homme après une brève hésitation, espérant que cette information qu'il avait gardé cachée jusqu'alors suffise à combler les interrogations d'Hinata

\- Ça doit être un métier fabuleux. dit aussitôt Hinata, refusant d'entrer dans des condoléances larmoyantes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait y avoir eut droit bien trop souvent, Donc tu as grandi dans une galerie d'art... Pas étonnant que tu t'y connaisses !

\- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment ! Je m'intéresse, c'est tout. Rappelle-toi à qui tu parles, Hinata. Je suis pas exactement du genre à être passionné par la peinture.

Cette dernière phrase pesa quelques secondes sur l'instant. Hinata fronça les sourcils, refusant d'adhérer à l'idée qu'il venait de mentionner.

\- Et bien se n'est « pas exactement » ce que j'ai pu constater aujourd'hui. Lança-t-elle, presque autoritaire mais, néanmoins, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres avant de porter à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres

Elle se garda à tout autre commentaire. Malgré tout, l'Hyûga commençait à y voir clair derrières les intentions de Naruto. Si elle s'aveuglait toujours à la supercherie dont elle était victime, il lui était désormais évident qu'il jouait un double jeu. Naruto se contentait dans le rôle de cancre qu'on lui avait attribuer. Peut-être n'était-il pas scolaire, peut-être que les études au sens académique du terme ne lui convenaient pas. Néanmoins, il vivait en lui un microcosme pictural, artistique - Des intérêts longuement cachés par des clowneries souvent stupides.

Seulement, le Naruto-Clown, celui qui imite des animaux de la basse-cour en classe, celui qui tague les arbres du parc, celui qui ne lui portait aucun intérêt quelques semaines auparavant, ne s'était jamais montré depuis qu'il les avait rejoint. Et une unique question secouait désormais Hinata : Lequel était le vrai ?


	7. Chapter 7

Elle entoura son corps d'une serviette, et regagna sa chambre en vérifiant que personne n'était aux alentours. Sceptique, elle regarda les différentes tenues qu'elle avait déjà préparé. Caressant une à une les étoffes des robes devant elle, Hinata finit par opter pour une à volant, plutôt courte, bleue marine avec quelques reflets violet. C'était une robe d'apparence simple, mais lorsqu'elle la mettait, la magie opérait, et Hinata se changeait en une apparition mystique des plus belles et ensorcelante. Elle accompagna sa tenue d'une paires de ballerines noires. Après s'être assise devant un immense miroir, elle s'occupa de ses cheveux, les attachant en un chignon compliqué, formé de tresses et de mèches simples.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle à manger, Hinata eut droit aux compliments de chaque membre de sa famille. Même Neji, d'habitude avar en louange, se dut d'avouer que sa cousine était très belle. Bien que son père avait été réticent au début, ses parents avait finalement accepter qu'elle aille à cette fête, sa mère était ravie de constater que leur fille sorte enfin de chez elle. Elle l'accompagna en voiture jusqu'aux parc, où Naruto, Kiba et Shino l'attendaient déjà. Tous trois étaient élégants, mais Naruto avait ce quelque chose en plus. Peut-être était-ce la malice présente dans son regard, ou encore cet irrésistible sourire en coin qu'Hinata ne se lassait de regarder.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison de Sasuke, et un stress inconnu s'empara alors d'Hinata.

Le crépuscule enrobait l'espace d'une ombre bleutée. La demeure se rapprochait à vue d'œil. Elle était ancienne, faite de pierre, reculée dans les campagnes alentours de Konoha. Elle était entourée de barrières de bois, et quelques arbustes longeaient une allée qui menait directement à une lourde porte massive. Hinata pouvait déjà entendre la fête battre de son plein, ses mains se refermèrent sur les pans de sa robe.

Totalement à son aise, Naruto ouvrit la porte d'entrée en parfait maître de maison. Ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir où des guirlandes lumineuses, accrochée de part et d'autre du mur, éclairait sobrement. La musique, incroyablement forte, força Hinata a plaqué ses paumes sur ses oreilles, elle n'entendait alors rien, et pourtant chacun de ses pas lui semblait résonner de mille échos au fond de son esprit. Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, au milieu de dizaines de personnes. Ceux qui avaient remarqué leur entrée leur sourirent, ici ils ne semblaient plus être des 'parias' mais des ados comme les autres. Hinata se réjouit face à cet accueil, elle avait craint de se faire rejeter, comme ça leur arrivait quotidiennement au lycée.

La plupart sautillait en rythme avec la musique, d'autre, assis sur les canapés dans un coin de la pièce, discutaient tranquillement, malgré la musique, autour d'un verre. Naruto disparut dans la masse, laissant ses trois hôtes livrés à eux même. Après quelques coups d'œil aux alentours, Kiba s'empara des mains de ses amis, et rejoint la foule. Hinata se sentait on ne peut plus vivante, et un sentiment de bien-être pris le dessus sur ses angoisses. Tout se qu'elle voyait dorénavant c'était cette soirée. Hier et demain n'existaient plus, il n'y avait que l'instant.

Il cherchait des yeux Sasuke. Bousculant sur son passage quelques personnes. Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de trouver son ami du regard. Presque pressé de lui annoncer qu'il avait réussit, qu'ils avaient accepté de venir. Bien que le blond se doutait que Sasuke n'en n'aurait que faire. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'étage. Il ouvrit quelques portes, sans pour autant prendre la peine de toquer. Il eut le loisir de surprendre deux couples plus ou moins occupé, un groupe qui ne fumait sans doute pas que du tabac, et pour finir, Sasuke. Ce dernier était dans la salle de bain, seul. Il projetait sur son visage quelques gouttelettes d'eau.

\- On t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ? Plaisanta Sasuke en attrapant une petite serviette.

\- Frapper avant d'entrer ? Connais pas.

Naruto lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de s'intéresser brièvement à son reflet. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste bref.

\- Tu as conscience que sous tes pieds il y a une trentaine de personnes en train de faire la fête ? Demanda soudainement Naruto en attrapant un bibelot qui traînait là pour le manipuler avec nervosité

\- Oui.

\- Dans se cas, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Enchaîna le blond sur le même ton

\- Je réfléchissais, mais hélas tu m'a interrompu. Sourit Sasuke, sincèrement heureux d'être auprès de son ami

Naruto s'excusa platement, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer la présence d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino, Sasuke déclara :

\- Je suis désolé.

Surpris, le blond lui lança un regard interrogé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'une lueur étrange flottait dans les iris de son ami. Une lueur qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. De la tristesse, ou des remords, peut-être. D'aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Naruto n'avait pu ne pas comprendre ou deviner les sentiments de Sasuke. Il était son meilleur ami, son rival aussi. Personne mieux que lui ne savait se qu'il ressentait à chaque instant. Mais à cet instant précis, il en aurait été incapable. Une distance étonnante s'était établie entre eux.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, toujours suspicieux

\- De tout _ça._ \- Naruto ne comprenant toujours pas, Sasuke continua - Le plan d'Ino est nul, je m'en suis tout de suite rendu compte. C'était marrant au début, de te voir essayer d'intégrer leur groupe, puis au milieu des parias. On ne te l'a pas dit l'autre jour, mais tu nous manques, beaucoup même. Tu viens à peine de revenir à Konoha, on ne veut pas que tu sois loin de nous.

Naruto le fixa d'un air sombre, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Il avait la sérieuse impression de n'avoir été dans cette histoire qu'un poids dont on se débarrasse à la première difficulté, une bête de foire, le héros d'une plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Mais Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas la victime dans cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a une semaine j'aurais couru pour revenir. Mais maintenant je sais pas... Je crois que je devrais continuer. Et puis le problème sera le même qu'au départ.

Naruto avait l'étrange sensation de se chercher des excuses pour rester aux cotés de ceux qu'il fuyait tantôt.

\- On te soutiendra, et on t'aidera pour les cours. Reviens, s'il te plait. Lâcha l'Uchiha

\- Il n'est pas seulement question de moi. Ils me font confiance, je peux pas les trahir maintenant. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça marchera pas. Il marqua une pose pose à cette instant, semblant réfléchir à ces mots, Je resterai avec eux comme c'était prévu. On avisera après.

Sasuke le fixa avec gravité.

\- Depuis quand leurs sentiments t'importes ? Tu te rappelles que le mois dernier tu refusais de t'approcher d'eux parce qu'ils étaient trop différent ? Et aujourd'hui tu fais un caprice pour rester avec eux... Je te suis plus là, vieux.

Révéler la vérité à Shino Hinata et Kiba lui semblait inconcevable, inimaginable même. Et en disant cela, Naruto savait qu'il prenait l'entière responsabilité de la situation. Tout à coup, il trouvait une raison à sa présence auprès d'eux, « _Je veux juste trouver des personnes qui m'apprécieraient pour ce que je suis._ » ses propres mots avait un sens désormais. Peut-être que ceux qu'il appelait 'amis' n'était pas les bons, que la véritable amitié n'était pas là où il pensait qu'elle était. Naruto prit la décision de se tenir, au moins pour un temps, à l'écart de Sasuke, Sakura et de tous les autres.

Lorsqu'un inconnu lui tendit un verre, Hinata hésita un instant avant de s'en emparer. Mais quand elle l'eut en main, elle le bu d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, et dans la minute qui suivait elle s'en servit un autre, puis encore un.

Elle aperçut Naruto descendre des escaliers et observer les lieux de sa hauteur. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les danseurs pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle se planta en bas de la descente et l'interpella. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent, elle lui sourit. Naruto sembla peiner à lui rendre son rire. La musique, bien originellement trop forte sembla se taire un instant. Le silence s'imposa. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Une oeillade et des commissures relevées, c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Hinata lui tendit une main, l'invitant à se joindre à elle.

Cela ne lui ressemblait aucunement – Jamais l'élégante et maniérée Hinata Hyûga aurait invité qui que ce soit à danser par une soirée adolescente. Le jeune homme en avait conscience. Il se demanda alors si elle avait trop bu. Il rigola intérieurement à cette pensée puis, sans plus d'hésitation, saisit cette main qu'elle lui tendait. Elle recula, l'attirant dans la foule.

Alors pressés l'un contre l'autre, transpirant à cause de la chaleur ambiante, dansant comme jamais encore, Naruto et Hinata partagèrent pour la seconde fois un instant d'évanescence. Il disparurent ensemble et ne firent qu'un avec cette atmosphère d'excès et d'ivresse.

Les heures défilaient à une allure folle, et Naruto avait rapidement disparut dans l'euphorie qui régnait au rez de chaussée, lui préférant l'extérieur, malgré le froid. Sasuke était revenu le confronter, et il avait refusé ses arguments, se réfugiant dans le froid de l'hiver. Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas chez lui ? Lui même l'ignorait. La soudaine présence de froid lacéra ses joues. Son souffle était coupé, ses points serrés semblaient chercher un endroit ou s'écraser. Il ne se sentait pas trahi, juste déçu. Naruto s'avança dans le jardin, s'approcha de la clôture en bois, enleva la fine couche de neige qui s'y trouvait, pour finalement s'y asseoir. La forêt qui lui faisait face ressemblait étrangement à celle que l'on voyait par la bée vitrée de chez Hinata, sauf que celle si semblait plus profonde et sombre, effrayante presque - Naruto n'aurait pas été étonné qu'une bête sauvage lui saute violemment à la gorge. Mais aussi angoissante qu'elle était, il savait que le jour revenu, elle retrouverait toute sa magnificence et sa féerie.

\- Ça fait combien ? Demanda Kiba d'un demi sourire

\- De quoi ? Enchaîna Hinata en le rejoignant tant bien que mal près des sofas

\- De verres.

\- Oh, je sais pas, cinq, ou six peut-être. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés aux côtés de son ami, On m'avait dit que l'alcool rendait euphorique, ou triste. Mais je ne me sens pas vraiment différente, juste un peu plus heureuse.

La musique s'était arrêté. Quelques survivants protestèrent, mais finirent par renoncer et allèrent se coucher. Il ne restait plus grand monde d'éveiller. Kiba et Hinata se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Où est Shino ? Questionna Kiba – cette demande eut pour effet de la faire sourire

\- Il est parti il y a bien deux heure déjà. Il est pas très soirée.

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'est « très soirée ».

Il joignit ses rires à ceux d'Hinata. Des rires sincères et chaleureux. Il lui retira le verre des mains, puis se leva et alla rallumer la chaine-hifi. Il regarda les quelques cd sur la commode, et finit par en choisir un. Kiba lança la musique. Hinata, qui avait comprit le message, le rejoint. Tendis que ses mains enlaçaient le cou de son ami, elle lui murmura :

\- Ils nous ont vu. Pour la première fois, on était réels.

\- On l'a toujours été, Hinata. lui assura Kiba

\- T'en es sur ?

\- Évidemment. Sourit-il

Ses mots eurent un impact inattendu. Hinata resserra son étreinte autour de lui, et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Pas des larmes de chagrin, ni de joie d'ailleurs. Pour la plupart, exister est un fait, une fatalité, ou une obligation. Pour Hinata, c'est tellement plus que cela, un rêve. Et, de tout à coup se rendre compte qu'elle était là, bien vivante, bien réelle, c'était... Illusoire. Peut-être était-ce les quelques verres de trop qu'elle avait pu boire, ou tout simplement une soudaine prise de conscience, mais Hinata savait que plus jamais elle ne serait transparente, non pas parce que ces gens l'avaient vu le temps d'une soirée, mais parce qu'elle l'avait décidé.

Ils se balançaient en rythme avec la musique lente. Kiba referma ses bras sur la taille d'Hinata, et la souleva tout en tournant sur lui même. Kiba avait toujours pris soin d'elle. Ils se connaissaient du plus loin qu'il se rappelait. Il y avait de l'amour fraternel entre eux, mais pas comme on a l'habitude d'en trouver, c'était insaisissable, même pour eux. La protéger était un devoir pour Kiba, comme un frère le devrait.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, et le fixa un instant avant de déclarer :

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Il la dévisagea, était-elle sérieuse ?

\- Pourquoi ? Renchérit Kiba en tentant de l'inciter à se rasseoir

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Répéta-t-elle

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, vue l'heure qu'il est – et notre état.

Hinata se dégagea franchement de lui, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais se stoppa soudainement.

\- Et Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant son ami, elle n'envisagea pas la rapidité de son mouvement et du se tenir à un pan de mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Quoi Naruto ? Répondit Kiba, énervé par l'évocation de ce nom

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et l'aida à se redresser. Il lui lança un coup d'œil accusateur puis passa sa main sur sa figure, lui-même ivre, il lui était difficile de gérer une jeune femme butée et dont la seule volonté était de quitter les lieux.

\- Où est-il ?

Et en réponse à cette interrogation, ce dernier entra dans la pièce. Il était visiblement gelé, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, de nouveau en contact avec la chaleur. Naruto frotta frénétiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de remarquer que ses deux camarades le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Hinata fut prise d'un fou rire et Kiba sembla exaspéré. Naruto sourit. Mais la jeune fille se souvint rapidement de son but premier et répéta :

\- Je rentre.

\- Comme tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi seule. Je t'accompagne. Intervint Kiba.

Naruto, quant à lui, observait la scène d'un œil amusé, les deux jeunes gens devant lui étaient sans doute aussi ivres l'un que l'autre. Malgré ces mots censés, Kiba avait également beaucoup bu.

\- Tu lui seras pas d'une grande aide.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? riposta le brun en fusillant Naruto du regard

\- De sa sécurité, je crois.

Kiba lui lança un regard noir, mais il fut obligé de constater que lui aussi n'était pas dans un très bon état. Hinata, de son côté, avait récupéré son manteau et attendait sagement son accompagnateur près du couloir. Naruto s'empara à son tour de ses affaires, et conduit sa camarade vers l'extérieur de l'habitation, Kiba sur ses talons.

\- Fais gaffe, si il devient louche, part en courant. Avait-t-il chuchoté lorsque Naruto avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Pour toute réponse, Hinata avait sourit. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ils se mirent en route rapidement.

Le silence régnait. Aucun d'eux n'osait le briser. Leurs pas étaient lents et mesurés. Naruto, ne sachant lui même pourquoi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards intrigués. Hinata était d'une grâce éblouissante sous la lueur de la lune. La brise fraîche d'hiver s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure. Sa démarche, presque dansante, l'hypnotisait. Ses lèvres d'un galbe parfait, frissonnaient alors qu'elle resserrait les pans de sa veste autour de sa taille. C'était la première qu'il la voyait vraiment.

Troublé par cette avalanche d'émotion, Naruto rompit le silence, trop bien gardé de ses observations.

\- Tu t'es amusée, à la fête ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille fondit un peu plus lorsque la voix de son camarade résonna au plus profond de son esprit.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et pourtant... Non. Pas du tout, au contraire. Répondit-elle du plus simplement du monde.

Déconcerté par cette affirmation, Naruto ne sut quoi dire d'autre que :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'étais jamais aller à une fête, et je ne te parle même pas de l'alcool. Pas spécialement parce que mes parents sont stricts, mais parce que je n'y étais jamais invitée. Enfin, je parle pour moi, mais c'est aussi le cas de Shino et Kiba. Donc je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette première fois. Car, Pour la _première fois_ je me suis sentie jeune. Ça peut paraître étrange dit de cette façon mais... J'ai découvert un nouveau monde.

Hinata le fixait avec intensité. Aucune joie, aucune tristesse dans la voix.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi non ? Renchérit Naruto, avide de comprendre

\- Parce que tout le monde était gentil avec nous. Et lundi, quand nous retournerons au lycée, on sera de nouveau des parias. Je ne veux pas faire semblant d'apprécier des gens qui m'ignoreront demain. Et au final, côtoyer des gens « populaires », aller à des fêtes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore... ça ne m'intéresse pas. Avoir des amis qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, et que j'aime pour ce qu'ils sont, voilà le plus important.

Et alors que cette dernière phrase résonnait dans la ruelle, que le vent soufflait, qu'ils se dévisageaient comme jamais encore, que le temps c'était arrêté, qu'un sourire des plus sincère avait naquit sur leurs visages, Naruto entoura Hinata de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, et murmura :

\- Merci.

Hinata ne comprit pas. Mais peu lui importait. Il était là, à ses cotés, et un bonheur sans fin prenait possession de son corps. Elle s'abandonna à ce sentiment, qu'elle commençait seulement à identifier.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis la fête. Les jours avaient défilés à une vitesse folle, tous plus cours les uns que les autres. Et Hinata devait l'avouer, tout avait changer depuis leur étreinte, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Car il lui aura suffit d'une petite phrase dite au hasard pour, sans doute, faire évoluer un tas de choses.

La salle de permanence était vide lorsqu'elle s'y installa pendant son heure de battement entre un cours d'Anglais et un cour d'Histoire. Shino et Kiba avait déserté sa proposition de travailler pour le contrôle de Français de la semaine suivante. Dans son lycée, les heures de permanence n'étaient pas obligatoires, et il s'agissait certainement d'une excuse tout à fait pertinente pour que la plupart des étudiants se refusent d'y aller mettre leur nez – leur préférant la quiétude tiède et reposante d'un café voisin. Ses deux amis n'en faisait pas l'exception. Naruto, lui, avait disparut au détours d'un couloir et n'avait pas réapparut depuis près d'une heure. C'est donc seule qu'elle se rendit dans la salle de classe.

Hinata posa son sac sur un pupitre près du radiateur, bien que le printemps commençait à poindre, les températures n'excédaient jamais plus de cinq degrés. Le bureau du surveillant avait lui aussi été délaissé. Elle se laissa donc quelques minutes pour se mettre au travail, regardant un instant par la fenêtre, observant la salle – les travaux d'élèves accrochés aux murs, les affiches promouvant les gestes sanitaires de base, un manteau oublié sur une chaise. Dehors, elle aperçut la chevelure blonde de Naruto. Elle n'avait aucun mal à le repérer de loin, ou dans une foule – comme si ses yeux s'étaient adapté à son inclination, devenant ainsi des radars. Il se trouvait sous le préau, de l'autre coté du parc, accompagné, sauf erreur de sa part, de Sasuke et Sakura. Il ne semblait pas à son aise, les bras croisés sur ça poitrine à deux bons mètres de ses interlocuteurs. Puis il fit un ample mouvement du bras et partit à grande enjambée en direction du bâtiment où elle se trouvait – ne manquant aucunement de bousculer Sasuke sur son passage.

Hinata ouvrit son livre à la volée, et se concentra instantanément sur une lecture analytique. Il pouvait l'apercevoir à la fenêtre. Il était néanmoins peu probable que le jeune homme sache où elle se trouve ou même qu'il ait envie de la rejoindre. Elle aurait voulut savoir ce qui le tracassait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en compagnie de ses anciens amis – elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu être dit pour le mettre dans un tel état.

Il y eut un grincement sonore dans le couloir, la seconde d'après la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Son regard parcourut la salle puis tomba sur Hinata. Il hocha vaguement la tête, semblant toujours préoccupé malgré ses évidents efforts pour le dissimuler. Il s'approcha et lui dit qu'il était certain de la trouver là, ce à quoi Hinata répondit par un sourire. Il s'assit ensuite au pupitre juste devant celui de la jeune femme, afin qu'il puisse se faire face. Il posa son sac sur le bureau, sans pour autant prendre le temps de l'ouvrir et d'en extirper ses affaires – il semblait moins être là pour travailler que pour passer un moment au chaud en compagnie son amie.

Ils discutèrent un instant sur le contrôle à venir, rigolèrent d'une bourde de Shino en cours de Mathématiques, mais surtout argumentèrent sur l'intérêt ou non de prendre l'option art plastique l'année suivante.

\- Tu pourrais avoir des points en plus au Bac ! Et puis ce serait une façon intelligente d'utiliser tes connaissances en matière d'art. Sans parler du fait que ça serait ça de plus sur ton dossier si tu veux étudier les arts après le Lycée.

Depuis leur sortie au musée, les arts en général – littérature, cinéma, peinture et bien d'autre encore – étaient devenu le sujet qu'Hinata aimait le plus aborder ne présence de Naruto. Elle s'était en plus de cela donner pour mission de le convaincre de s'inscrire en option Art Plastique pour la Terminale. Une bonne note dans cette matière pourrait lui permettre de passer l'examen final sans problème et peut-être même accéder à une mention. Le jeune homme refusait pourtant, s'estimant bien trop stupide pour s'inscrire dans un tel cour.

\- Il n'est pas question de ça. Qu'est-ce-que j'irais faire là-bas ? On me rirait au nez. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki l'idiot du village, pas un artiste.

\- Bon sang Naruto ! Qui t'a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête ? Accusa Hinata riant à moitié de ces élucubrations

\- Tout le monde ! Ma réputation me précède. Je n'étais pas arrivé dans ce lycée que déjà tout les profs' m'attendaient au tournant.

\- Tu n'es pas né avec une étiquette « idiot du village » sur le front. Tu as le droit de choisir qui tu as envie d'être. Affirma Hinata d'un ton décidé

Naruto se détourna d'elle légèrement et baissa le regard. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle avait tort. Cependant pour assumer qui l'on est il faut un courage dont il était dépourvu. Il était bien conscient qu'il s'était menti à lui même durant toute ces années. De plus, jouer le rôle du trublion, de l'idiot, lui convenait parfaitement – jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre. Elle lui montrait d'une façon agréable que la vie pouvait être autre chose. Que son destin lui appartenait, que sa vie était entre ses mains et non entre celles de ceux qui l'entouraient. S'avouer cela restait au demeurant un pas conséquent, il en prenait conscience.

Ses prunelles se baladèrent sur le pupitre et croisèrent un graffiti. La patte de Sakura, évidemment. Il décala son sac pour l'observer pleinement. Il s'éveilla soudainement à une réalité alarmante. Il représentait nul autre que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Si les traits étaient largement caricaturés, la frange, les longs cheveux et les yeux pâles ne trompaient personne. Elle portait une couronne et se tenait à demie débraillée dans une position plus que révélatrice aux cotés de Kiba et une ombre qu'il soupçonnait être Shino. En dessous du dessin était gravés ces mots : « La petite princesse Hyûga dans sa forme originelle ».

La honte envahit alors Naruto. La colère aussi. Il ramena ses affaires au dessus à la hâte, de façon à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas. Mais elle n'avait rien manqué du spectacle et observait l'endroit où quelques secondes auparavant elle avait aperçut sa propre étiquette qui la poursuivait depuis sa naissance. Ses iris s'assombrirent et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne t'embête avec ce dessin. Ça doit faire plus d'un an qu'il est là. Souffla Hinata dans un sourire forcé tandis qu'elle se reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise

\- J'ai pas de mots.

\- J'imagine... commença-t-elle dans un murmure, J'imagine qu'il s'agit de mon étiquette. Je suis bien bête de te dire d'être la personne que tu désires être alors que moi même je ne suis pas capable de me débarrasser de cette image qui me colle à la peau.

Il la regarda d'un air accablé, presque coupable.

\- Et... Qui penses-tu être dans ce cas ?

Elle lui lança un petit sourire au travers de son regard triste.

\- A ton avis ? Rétorqua Hinata en posant son menton sur ses paumes, ses coudes appuyés sur le pupitre

Sa question le laissa pantois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui retourne la demande. Après tout, elle avait été capable de saisir qui il était en quelques phrases échangées, la réciproque devait être possible. Il rassembla toute ses connaissances sur la jeune femme et songea. Elle était l'héritière de l'empire Hyûga. Tout le monde savait cela. Seulement, de la même façon que Naruto était l'idiot du village, Hinata était la fille de riche. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette étiquette. Et il avait eut nombre d'occasion, depuis leur rencontre, de constater qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ce les rumeurs laissait entendre.

\- Tu es patiente. Tu es curieuse, parfois un peu trop. Tu es intéressée et intéressante. Tu es cultivée. Tu es généreuse. Tu es déterminée. Tu sais voir les gens. Tu es tellement plus que ce qu'ils disent. Tu es Hinata.

Cette dernière phrase suspendit le temps quelques secondes durant. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Le regard incrédule d'Hinata se sentant, à son tour, percée à jour les mains tremblantes de Naruto réalisant seulement la sincérité de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme – l'envie de la protéger de ces moqueries stupides, de chérir cette personne qui, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, avait su le comprendre, l'atteindre.

Il aurait dû tout lui déballer à cet instant.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle sourit une dernière fois à Naruto, puis referma son portail, en surveillant les alentours, que personne ne la voit. Elle grimpa à toute allure ses escaliers, et gagna sa chambre. Un regard vers le grand miroir fixé sur le mur lui suffit à éclater de rire. Ses cheveux, trempés, étaient plaqués contre son visage. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient et était par endroit couverts de boue. Ses paumes saignaient, partiellement égratignées. Elle gagna sa chambre en veillant à ne croiser ni ses parents, sa jeune sœur ou son cousin. Une fois seule et certaine de n'avoir été vue, Hinata se déshabilla, et fila sous la douche.

Elle enfila ensuite une chemise de nuit en coton ainsi qu'une épaisse robe de chambre. Alors qu'elle se remémorait ces intenses secondes, ces étranges découvertes, le rouge lui monta aux joues. L'image du visage souriant de Naruto s'imposa dans son esprit, sa voix résonnait comme un écho. Hinata plissa doucement les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi seulement lui lui faisait ressentir de tels sentiments. Ressentant le besoin d'écrire se qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant, elle s'installa tranquillement à son bureau, s'empara d'un stylo, puis de son carnet.

 _17 Mars,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. C'était assez bizarre, après réflexions. Je crois que tout à commencé lorsqu'il a desserré son étreinte, le soir de la fête, et que nous nous sommes séparer. On s'est regardé, il m'a souri, je lui ai souri. Tout était bien. C'était la première fois que nous étions spontanément si proche. Alors j'ai essayé de meubler la conversation. Je lui ai dit la première qui me soit venue, et je me rends compte, maintenant, que j'ai sans doute dû passer pour une folle._

 _\- Tu as déjà mangé dans ce restaurant ? Shino m'a dit que les Ramens y sont délicieuses._

 _J'avais presque hurler ces mots en apercevant une vitrine. Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi, pourtant la tonalité suraiguë de ma voix et ma précipitation en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Naruto a fixé le ciel, et a souri, une lueur nostalgique flottait dans son regard._

 _\- Il a raison. On ne fait pas mieux. A-t-il déclaré, Et toi ? T'y es déjà allé ?_

 _\- Je n'en n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion._

 _\- Jamais ?_

 _\- Jamais. Ai-je affirmé_

 _C'était une conversation inutile, mais agréable néanmoins. J'aime cette sensation que j'avais lorsque qu'on discute tout les deux – peu importe le sujet. Il trouve toujours un moyen de rendre la conversation intéressante. Je ne me suis jamais ennuyé à ses côtés._

 _Naruto m'a souri d'air énigmatique, et j'ai cru que je mourrais de bonheur. Nous avons atteint mon portail. Il a embrassé ma joue, et a fait demi-tour, sans un mot de plus. Je suis restée planté là facilement deux bonnes minutes, un sourire béa gravé sur le visage. Ses lèvres avaient simplement effleuré ma pommette, rien d'extraordinaire. C'était incontrôlé, sa simple présence m'hypnotisait._

 _La semaine qui a suivit est passée très vite. Naruto était de plus en plus à l'aise à nos côtés. Et nous semblions plus proche. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais c'est ce que je ressentais. Même Kiba commençait à l'apprécier. Le fait qu'il se soit soucié de ma sécurité le soir de la fête avait dû y être pour beaucoup. Nous parlions très souvent lui et moi. La journée entre les cours, parfois même pendant, et le soir par message. Shino avait remarqué ce changement, et il me semble qu'il voit tout cela d'un œil bienveillant. Seul Kiba reste méfiant, malgré leur entente désormais cordiale._

 _Ce samedi là, je m'étais levée tard, j'appréciais les grasses matinées de temps en temps. J'ai petit déjeuné, me suis habillé, puis maquillé. Jusque ici rien d'anormal. Mais alors que j'étais en train de lire tranquillement installée dans mon lit, on a frappé à la porte de ma chambre._

 _\- Oui ? Ai-je lancé_

 _Je m'attendais à ma sœur, qui serait venue m'emprunter quelque chose À ma mère, qui serait venue me demander de l'aider à préparer le repas à Neji, qui serait venu chercher de la compagnie. À n'importe qui. Mais sûrement pas à lui._

 _\- Salut ! S'est écrié Naruto en pénétrant dans ma chambre d'un pas enjoué._

 _Je demeurais sans voix. Le voir débarqué dans chez moi sans raison apparente était encore plus déboussolant que la fois ou il avait embrassé ma joue. Je me relevais en vitesse, alors qu'il s'intéressait aux photos sur ma commode._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Bredouillais-je l'observant aussi curieusement que s'il avait été une agréable vision que mon cerveau m'aurait envoyé pour me tromper_

 _Naruto se retourna vers moi, et me sourit._

 _\- Je t'emmène manger chez Ichiraku. Tu ne peux décemment pas habiter Konoha et ne jamais avoir goûter un de leur plat._

 _\- Où ? J'ai demandé, ne me remémorant aucunement notre conversation le soir de la fête._

 _\- Tu te souviens pas ? Quand je t'ai ramené chez toi, on a parlé d'un resto' et tu m'as dit que tu n'y étais jamais aller. Alors on va corriger ça. il marqua une pause à cet instant, observa rapidement les lieux et repris, C'est sympa chez toi, bon tu te dépêches ? ne voyant aucune réaction de me part il rajouta : Hinata ?_

 _Je repris tout à coup conscience._

 _\- Oui, j'arrive._

 _Il prit les devant, et sortit de ma chambre tandis que, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il ce passait, j'attrapais mon manteau et le suivais. Ma mère, au rez de chaussé, semblait parfaitement au courant, et nous a sourit gentiment quand nous avons passé la porte. Il m'entraîna au-dehors, et je n'y croyais pas. Plus de neige, le soleil était là. Un sourire illumina mon visage, je me stoppais net pour profiter de cette agréable vision. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, aucun nuage, le printemps s'annonçait. Naruto s'empara de ma main pour me faire comprendre d'avancer._

 _Il n'a pas lâché ma main jusqu'au moment où nous avons atteint le restaurant. Nous nous sommes assis à une table, une qui était contre la vitrine, et on s'est regardé en souriant. Je crois que j'étais la seule à saisir l'ambiguïté de la situation, car Naruto semblait totalement à son aise. Tandis que moi, je piquais un fard à chaque sourire subjectif des autres clients. Le serveur est venu prendre nos commandes, Naruto a choisi pour moi. « Les ramens au porc sont les meilleures » m'a-t-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et il n'avait pas tort._

 _Nous avons rapidement finit notre repas. J'ai insisté pour payé mais il a catégoriquement refusé, et m'a invité. J'ai attendu Naruto devant le restaurant, il m'a rejoint quelque seconde plus tard. On c'est de nouveau regardé en souriant, c'était étrange, de se regardé comme on le faisait. Comme si il n'y avait que nous, que le temps s'arrêtait, tout à coup._

 _Et j'étais heureuse, simplement._

 _Non pas que j'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'être, au contraire, j'ai toujours été satisfaite. Dans ma famille, tout est là à l'instant où on le désir. Chaque besoin est comblé, puis oublié. Dans ma famille, tout est matériel, tout est possession, argent. Dans ma famille, on ne comprends pas les sentiments aussi profond. Dans ma famille, on ne prend pas le temps de se regarder, de sourire, et d'être heureux._

 _Nous avons passer le reste de la journée ensemble, à parler. Et c'est devenu une habitude. Chaque week-end il passait chez moi, on allait chez Ichiraku et on parlait. Sauf que ce jour là, on est pas aller manger chez Ichiraku. Il est arrivé en retard, du coup j'avais déjà mangé. Il s'est rapidement excusé, et nous sommes sorti._

 _Le silence régnait, et je n'osais le briser. Nous avons traversé les ruelles de Konoha en observant les alentours._

 _\- Hinata, commença-t-il, je me demandais si ça te disais que je te montre un endroit en dehors du village, dans les montagnes._

 _\- Depuis quand tu me demandes mon accord pour prévoir quelque chose ? Le questionnais-je, toujours le sourire aux lèvres_

 _Ses pommettes s'étaient empourprées, à moins que mon regard ne m'eut trompé. Nous sommes sortis du village, comme il me l'avait dicté. Naruto semblait sûr de lui, et savait parfaitement où il me menait. Nous serpentions sur le flan de la plus haute montagne qui entourait Konoha. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée. Nous parlions de tout. De nous, principalement. De nos rêves. De nos espoirs. On riait beaucoup, et on était bien. Puis il s'est tout à coup tourné vers moi._

 _\- Ferme les yeux. M'a-t-il soufflé lorsque que nous nous approchions dangereusement du sommet_

 _Je lui lançais un regard inquisiteur, il me sourit, et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elle même. Naruto s'empara doucement de mes mains, et m'attira au-devant. Puis il s'arrêta, me murmura encore de ne pas rouvrir mes yeux. Il lâcha mes mains, et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. La panique s'empara de moi, mais je ne désobéis pas pour autant._

 _\- Ca y est. M'a-t-il dit d'une voix lointaine_

 _La lumière du soleil illumina de nouveau mes iris. Et je n'étais plus sur terre. Je volais, littéralement. Le spectacle qui me faisait face était des plus impressionnants. Je dominais le village entier. Comme s'il était d'or, Konoha brillait. Chaque parcelle du paysage devant mes yeux semblaient avoir été taillé dans les plus beau métaux existants. Après quelques instant de réflexion, je m'apercevais que ne volais pas, mais que j'étais à l'extrême bord d'une falaise effroyablement haute. Je n'eus cependant aucun mouvement de recul. Naruto revint à mes cotés. Son visage était plus beau que jamais, ainsi illuminé par le soleil. Et il n'y avait que lui désormais. Tout c'était évanouit, sauf lui._

 _Il récupéra ma main. Et nos regard se croisèrent de nouveau._

 _\- C'est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? Il m'a demandé_

 _\- C'est beau, oui. Répondis-je_

 _L'envie irrépressible de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes s'imposa à moi. Et je détournais les yeux de lui, de crainte qu'il ait lu au fond de mon esprit._

 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me montrer cet endroit ? Le Questionnai-je soudainement_

 _\- Parce-qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai l'impression de ne pas jouer un rôle. D'être là, simplement. Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens vraiment moi. Et je voulais que tu sois la première à le voir, parce que tu as été la première à me voir._

 _Mes pommettes s'enflammèrent. Nous étions pareil, lui et moi._

 _\- Hinata... Il faut que je te dise... commença-t-il, Non rien, oubli._

 _Il fit demi tour, quelques secondes plus tard. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi. Mais Naruto se retourna aussitôt, me sourit et déclara :_

 _\- Prête pour le grand saut ?_

 _\- Quel grand saut ? Demandais-je, incrédule_

 _Il commença à retirer ces vêtements, et se retrouva rapidement en caleçon. Quant à moi, je le fixait, presque effrayée, je piquait un fard. Les mots de Kiba me revinrent à l'esprit, tout à coup. « Fais gaffe, si il devient louche, part en courant ». C'est effectivement ce que j'avais envie de faire. Mais il pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournais, et constatais qu'en contrebas de la falaise, une vingtaine de mètre plus bas, se trouvait un cour d'eau d'apparence profonde._

 _\- Naruto, on est en Mars. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se baigner maintenant, même le soleil est revenu il y a peu._

 _\- C'est une source chaude._

 _De la vapeur s'échappait en effet du cour d'eau. J'avisais en silence puis lui intimais d'un regard que j'acceptais sa proposition._

 _\- Convaincue ? sans attendre de réponse de me part, il ajouta : Tu devrais te déshabiller, sinon c'est en sortant de l'eau que tu vas choper froid._

 _Pas tout à fait sûre de moi, j'enlevais mon manteau, puis ma chemise, mes collants, et enfin ma jupe. Je gardais tout de même un débardeur de coton par dessus mes sous-vêtements. Le froid m'électrisa l'échine. Naruto me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il me tendait sa main, je ne tardais pas à m'en emparer. Je commençais presque à m'habituer à l'étreinte de ses doigts sur les miens._

 _Il me regarda de son habituel sourire._

 _\- Un... Deux..._

 _Mon cœur s'enflamma._

 _\- Trois !_

 _Nous avons couru jusqu'à la falaise, et nous avons sauté. Toujours main dans la main._

 _Lorsque que, quelque fractions de seconde plus tard, nous avons atteint l'eau, je mettais presque enroulée autour de lui. Et c'est cramponnée à son cou que je suis remontée à la surface. Ses bras c'était refermés dans mon dos, nous maintenant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je lui souriais, et il faisait de même. Naruto me regardait affectueusement, je voyais au fond de ses prunelles bleues une tendresse infinie. Nos visages se rapprochèrent un peu, mais il me relâcha, l'air indécis._

 _Il y avait une petite cascade contre la falaise. J'allais me mettre en dessous, pour dissimuler ma gêne. Le fracas de l'eau contre ma tête, me sortit cet instant de l'esprit. Ça ne marcha qu'à moitié, mais je me promis d'y repenser plus tard, et de profiter du temps qu'il me restait avec lui aujourd'hui. Puis, pour pallier à la confusion qui occultait désormais ce moment, je l'éclaboussais d'un large mouvement du bras. Une lueur de défi s'éveilla dans ses prunelles. Il m'éclaboussa en retour. Cela tourna rapidement à la bataille. Je lui grimpais dessus, il me coulait. Je tentais de le couler également, un échec cuisant. Il attrapait mes poignets, et m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvements sans me couler toute seule._

 _Pendant un instant de répit, nous nous assîment sur des rochers de façon à être suffisamment immergé pour ne pas craindre le froid. Une intimité nouvelle s'établissait, et j'oubliais le temps de quelques secondes que cela ne faisait que trois mois à peine que je le connaissais pleinement. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Que sa présence était si évidente que je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour vivre sans lui._

 _Mais cette désagréable sensation de ne en avoir assez me tiraillait. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui. Son enfance, ses années à Iwa... Ses projets pour l'avenir._

 _\- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui lançais-je en m'extirpant de la cascade_

 _\- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si le cœur t'en dit._

 _Encouragée par son ton léger, je me décidais, et lui demandais avec tout le naturel dont j'étais capable._

 _\- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?_

 _Ma question le fit sourire. Mais pas le sourire que je lui connaissais. Un sourire ironique, empli de colère, mais d'espoir aussi, j'arrivais à le déceler._

 _\- Dans la vraie vie j'imagine que je finirais chômeur. Quoi que. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais me faire embaucher par Ichiraku._

 _\- Tu es défaitiste. Lui ai-je dit en forçant mes prunelles dans les siennes. Je voulais le confronter à cette réalité dont, contrairement à lui, j'avais conscience_

 _Naruto se renfrogna puis se détourna de moi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire de ta vie ? Renchéris-je décidée à lui faire avouer_

 _\- Tu me promets de le dire à personne ?_

 _Promis._

 _Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage._

 _\- Artiste. Ou critique d'art. Enfin tu vois... Un truc dans le genre._

 _Il me jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Sans doute pour vérifier que je ne riais pas. Je souriais simplement. Mais pas de moquerie. Ses connaissances sur les impressionnistes prenaient tout à coup sens. Cette évidence me frappa soudainement – il menait une double-vie. L'essentiel de sa vie il s'était caché à ses vraie inspiration derrière le rôle qu'on voulait bien attribuer – celui du cancre, de l'idiot, du trouble paix. Mais il était tellement plus que cela. Je l'avais décelé dès les premiers mots que nous avions échangés._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de tes rêves. Crois en eux jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent réalité, aussi irréalisable que tu penses qu'ils personne ne le fera à ta place._

 _Il me sourit à son tour._

 _\- Si je suis défaitiste, tu es irréaliste. Mais j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais toi, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire comme métier ?_

 _Le retour de la question me laissa pantoise. Je ne m'y attendais aucunement. Je me laissais quelques seconde pour réfléchir à ma réponse. Mais l'évidence devait me frapper tôt ou tard : je n'avais pas de choix._

 _À la fin de mes études j'intégrerai l'entreprise de mon père. J'articulais comme je l'avais toujours fait, cependant pour la première fois de ma vie cette absence de choix me troubla, pour ne pas dire qu'elle me heurta. Cette possibilité me manqua irrémédiablement._

 _Une goutte tomba sur mon nez. Je levais les yeux au ciel, un orage se préparait. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je comprenais que nous ne devions pas traîner ici. Nous sommes rapidement sortit de l'eau. Pour remonter au sommet et récupérer nos vêtement il fallait escalader une parois rocheuse peu pentue mais coupante. J'égratignais mes paumes et mes genoux dessus. Naruto était plus rapide, et il me hissa. Nos habits étaient trempés et de la boue les avait tâcher._

 _Nous avons courut de la falaise jusqu'au pied de la montagne. La pluie de cessait pas, les orages grondaient. Mais soudainement, on a ralenti, on a regardé les alentours puis notre état et on a ri. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais rit de cette façon. J'avais cette sensation étrange de partager un instant privilégié de mon existence. Moi, qui avait vécu l'essentiel de ma vie à l'abri du froid, de la faim, de toute forme de douleur, dans l'atmosphère ouatée des conventions familiales je m'éveillais à ce que j'appellerais désormais « la vraie vie ». La spontanéité, l'écoute des envies et des désirs, le bonheur simple d'être accompagnée de l'unique personne dont l'existence importait désormais à mon cœur._

 _Ce monde nouveau avait une saveur particulière, je goûtais chaque seconde comme si la mort était sur le point de me trouver. Je vivais ma vie seconde par seconde, la seule question important serait de ce que je déciderais de faire pendant la minute suivante. Et ce que je voulais faire à cette seconde précise c'était de vivre à ses côtés, simplement._

 _On a échangé un regard, je lui ai tendu ma main qu'il a attrapé après un coup d'œil interrogateur. Puis, de mon autre main, j'ai attrapé mon portable. J'ai lancé une musique, enjouée, vivifiante et qui, en harmonie avec les éclairs et les orages, transformait le cœur du village de Konoha en scène d'Opéra. Le volume au maximum, j'attirai Naruto contre moi, glissai ma main autour de ses épaules et lui intimai un rythme des pas de danse. Il suivit, malhabile mais enthousiaste. On tourbillonnait, on dansait. Nos jambe s'emmêlaient, trébuchaient sous le regard inquisiteur des habitants du village. Mais qu'importait leur avis._

 _\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentré en attendant que la pluie cesse ?je lui demandais quand nous eument atteint mon portail_

 _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Me dit-il en souriant_

 _Il a embrassé ma joue, et s'en est allé._

Elle posa son stylo, comprenant, désormais. Ce sentiment sur lequel elle n'arrivait à mettre de nom, ce sentiment si intense qui la liait à Naruto. Hinata se pencha de nouveau sur son cahier et écrit :

 _Je l'aime. Plus que tout._


	9. Chapter 9

C'était la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse. On dit que le premier amour est celui qui nous marque à jamais - Elle espérait presque que ce soit le cas, en bien ou en mal. Car l'idée d'être liée de quelques façon que ce soit à Naruto lui plaisait. Mais un problème s'imposa rapidement : la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ce fut le lendemain qu'elle en prit conscience. En mettant la table, situation relativement peu prédestinée à ce genre de révélation. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Cependant, ces émotions contradictoires finirent par la quitter, du moins temporairement. Hinata décida de faire abstraction de ces émotions pour les prochaines semaines. Si elle ne doutait nullement de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait néanmoins garder ses sentiments pour elle-même. Du plus profond de son ame, Hinata savait déjà que le jour où se confesserait, plus rien de ses émotions ne lui appartiendraient. Il l'éconduirait – elle en était certaine. Et dès cet instant, elle devrait les abandonner.

Ce même dimanche, le lendemain de sa journée avec Naruto elle reçu un mot porter par Hanabi, sa jeune soeur. Son père lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Sa mère était là également. Tout deux avaient l'air grave. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Hinata prit place dans un fauteuil en cuir au moins deux fois moins imposant que celui sur lequel son patriarche était assis. Un large bureau de bois gravé les tenait séparé d'environ un mètre. De part et d'autre de l'immense pièce de grandes étagères sur lesquelles se tenaient des dizaines de dossiers et autre porte-vue.

La silhouette de son père se détachait de cette environnement et lui donnait cette identité austère et inquiétante. Droit comme un piqué contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il la fixait avec rigidité. Les paumes moites d'Hinata se refermèrent lentement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais elle fut coupée dans l'instant.

\- Tu dois sûrement te demander la raison de ta présence ici. Lança son père tandis que d'un infime mouvement de la main il lui interdit de prendre la parole.

Elle eut alors la soudaine impression de ne pas parler à l'homme qui l'avait élevée, mais à cet entrepreneur de génie. Celui qui, aussi impitoyable qu'intransigeant, menait sa société d'une main de maître.

\- Effectivement. Répondit-elle d'un flegme feint

C'était une situation grave, et elle le savait. Se retrouver dans le bureau du chef du clan Hyûga représentait beaucoup. Elle déglutit malgré elle.

\- Hinata, tu connais les règles du clan. Dit sa mère, comme pour édulcorer ce qui se dirait dans l'instant qui suivrait

Il serait dans les règles que tu récupères, à ma retraite, mon entreprise, la bande éditorial Hyûga.

\- Oui, Papa. Je le sais.

Elle s'adressait à son père toujours avec respect, cependant elle avait choisi le mot « papa » délibérément. Elle sentait la sentence approcher. Elle ressortirait de cet entretien amoindri de quelque chose. Hinata en était persuadée.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu n'as pas le potentiel nécessaire.

Hinata mit quelques secondes à saisir ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était à la fois la pire et la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. D'un côté, son futur lui appartenait, désormais. Mais de l'autre, elle avait déçu la totalité de sa famille, et son père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle. Hinata allait jusqu'à douter de son amour, et se demandait si il ne voyait pas en elle et sa sœur des héritières plus que ses enfants.

\- Mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen de te rendre utile à la famille, tu ne crois pas ? Continua-t-il en s'avançant sur son siège pour mieux distinguer la frêle silhouette de sa fille tassée sur son fauteuil

Elle acquiesça – sa gorge étant trop nouée pour articuler la moindre parole intelligible. En dernier recours avant la sentence qui l'attendait, elle plongea ses prunelles dans celle de son père, l'implorant silencieusement. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, le destin de sa fille suspendu à ses mots...

\- Hiashi, non.

Sa mère avait parlé. Ses parents échangèrent un regard électrique puis ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur fille.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler dans quelque temps. C'est donc tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre congé.

Hinata hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce en silence. Elle se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs d'Hanabi et de Neji qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Aucune larme ne lui vint, cependant. Elle venait de perdre tout ce pour quoi elle s'était préparé toute son existence. Son destin lui appartenait à nouveau, mais il avait ce goût amer de la privation. De plus, une question restait en suspend : que pouvait-elle faire de sa vie ?

Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sa mère se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement. Elle apporta jusqu'au lit d'Hinata un grand plateau. Lequel contenait un petit service à thé orné du symbole de la famille. C'est en voyant le service qu'Hinata commença à pleurer. Elle inspirait lentement, luttant contre la panique.

\- Ton père ne veut que ton bien. Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

Le bien de son entreprise, tu veux dire.

La pauvre madame Hyûga ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Alors elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça lentement, en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, parce qu'il le fallait.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur lourd qu'Hinata sortit de chez elle pour se rendre au lycée. Elle se concentrait sur tout les détails qui l'entouraient. Pour oublier un instant, et ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Le parfum doucereux d'une fleur qui éclot, le bourdonnement des abeilles dans les bosquets, la caresse du vent sur ses joues blêmes, les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Comme si la réalité s'évaporait un peu, et Hinata s'évadait dans un monde qu'à elle. Le paradis dont elle était désormais déchue.

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'elle l'aperçut pour la première fois ce jour là. Elle releva doucement la tête, et les problèmes s'évanouirent aussitôt. Il illumina la pièce de sa seule présence, et Hinata eu le sentiment que, lui à ses coté, tout ne pouvait aller que bien. Naruto la vit à son tour, et lui fit de grand geste de la main et souriait. Hinata peina à lui rendre son sourire. L'ayant atteint, il remarqua dans l'instant les yeux gonflés de son amie. Il lui posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Raconte-moi. Lui dit-il, la scrutant d'un air inquiet

Elle récupéra les doigts de son camarade, et les entremêla avec les siens. Kiba et Shino les rejoignirent, et elle se rappela qu'eux aussi, ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Son mal-être s'adoucit un peu, ainsi entourée des trois personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

\- Plus loin, adossé contre un mur, Sasuke et Sakura les observaient d'un œil mauvais.

\- On est tombé sur un os, là. Lâcha la jeune fille, dont l'échine fut parcourue d'un frisson exagéré.

Après un dernier regard pour le petit groupe elle se tourna pour faire face à Sasuke. Celui-ci prit son temps pour répondre, derrière ses yeux noirs il semblait analyser la situation avec habileté.

\- Oui. Qui aurait crut que l'innocente Hinata, et l'incontrôlable Naruto pourraient s'enticher l'un de l'autre ? Renchérit-il

Par cette phrase, le jeune homme laissa son interlocutrice pantoise.

\- Il l'aime ?! S'enquit Sakura, presque dégoûtée par cette affirmation

Il se retourna vers elle, et la tira vers la cour. Il traversèrent le parc et se rapprochèrent du préau. Les lieux avaient été déserter par la plupart des lycéens qui avait déjà filé en cours. Après un coup d'œil au alentour, il continua :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait encore conscience. Sakura, tu dois lui parler.

Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure rose derrière son dos et lança à Sasuke un regard désabusé. Un jeune homme passa en courant a coté d'eux et, à l'unisson, gardèrent le silence – ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être entendu.

\- Pourquoi ? Si il est heureux avec eux, qu'il y reste. Chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant. Ça fait des semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelle de lui.

\- Naruto est notre ami, on ne peut pas le laisser avec des gens comme ça. Il finirait par être malheureux. Donc tu vas lui parler. Il a toujours eut un faible pour toi, si tu utilises les bons mots,je ne pense pas qu'il résiste.

Sakura se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure puis opina lentement. Ils se regardèrent d'un air décidé. Après le plan « rendez-vous en terre inconnue » ils s'étaient donnés la mission « sauver le soldat Naruto ».

\- Et si ça marche pas ? Demanda-t-elle finalement tandis qu'il rejoignaient leur salle de classe – en retard.

\- On s'arrangera pour que ce soit les parias qui ne veulent plus de lui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, et retournèrent en cour.

Le professeur leur distribua le nouveau livre sur lequel ils travailleraient – Roméo et Juliette. Ce n'était pas une œuvre française, ce qui poussa Hinata à intervenir auprès de Mr. Durant. Il lui expliqua, sans détail superflu, que c'était en accord avec Mrs. Vago, leur prof d'anglais. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en satisfecit pas. Et bougonna qu'étudier un pièce anglaise, en cour de français, ce n'était pas moral. Naruto la tira de cet affront, et lui demanda de lui raconter pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Il t'a déshérité ?S'écria-t-il, indigné, lorsqu'elle eu finit son histoire

Plusieurs l'entendirent, dont le professeur. La rumeur se répandit aussitôt comme une réaction en chaîne.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit le thème principal de la pièce, Mr. Uzumaki.

Naruto déglutit, et s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Ce n'était par pour lui qu'il était gêner, mais pour elle. Il avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout bas. Hinata, quant à elle, cachait son visage entre ses mains. Mr. Durant les scruta du regard par dessus ses lunettes, puis retourna à son cour. Naruto lui lança un regard coupable puis articula en silence :

\- Désolé. Ils ont pas le droit de te faire ça !

Hinata ne répondit pas. Le silence parlerait mieux qu'elle, car les larmes revenaient embuer sa vue.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper ? Continua Naruto en se penchant pour apercevoir son visage, il replaça une mèche de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

Elle secoua la tête, luttant toujours contre les larmes.

\- Dans ce cas n'y pense plus. Et focalise-toi sur la bonne nouvelle.

Hinata le fixa comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

\- Parce-que tu penses que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? S'indigna-t-elle tout bas, Naruto, je viens d'être reniée par mon père, déshéritée, répudiée... Je ne vois pas vraiment de bonne nouvelle.

Elle eu un rire sans joie.

\- Tu vas pouvoir choisir le métier que tu feras plus tard, et ça, c'est plutôt réjouissant. Non ? Tu es de nouveau maîtresse de ton destin, Hinata.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur sa montre gravée des initiales de sa famille, et eu la soudaine envie de la jetée contre un mur. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Puisque la fatalité lui imposait ce sort, elle devrait en faire abstraction, et continuer sa vie en voyant le côté positif des choses. Être forte, en somme. Elle tenta de sourire sincèrement à Naruto, avec un certain succès, car il lui sourit à son tour.

\- Bon, maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver ta voca...

Il fut interrompu par le bruit sourd d'une main qui s'écrase sur une table. D'une main qui s'écrase sur leur table.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki. L'interpella Mr. Durant d'un ton faussement mielleux, Vous allez nous faire l'honneur de réciter la réplique que nous sommes en train d'étudier.

Hinata, qui avait suivit d'une oreille, lui indiqua discrètement du doigt la réplique en question. Mais Naruto n'eut pas besoins de son aide, et récita sans l'aide du livre :

« Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine, je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître vraiment, prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi détesté. »

Il avait ralentit chaque syllabe comme pour se délecter de l'émotion qu'il dégageait. Ou pour avouer, simplement. Toute la classe c'était tue pour l'écouter. Et Hinata, pendue à ses lèvres, sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que quelque part ce n'était pas Roméo qui parlait mais bel et bien Naruto. Car ce n'était pas la bonne réplique. Elle avait beau lui avoir montré celle que le professeur demandait, il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Des larmes gagnèrent les paupières de la jeune femme. Elle ne sut dire la raison, néanmoins.

\- Bien essayé. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour. Et vous aussi mademoiselle Hyûga. Ça fait une semaine que je vous demande de vous taire à chaque cour. Il y a un moment où il faut sanctionner.

Ils se turent jusqu'à la fin du cour. Bien que plusieurs questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Hinata. Pourquoi, entre autres, avait-il fait exprès de se tromper.

La punition fut pire que ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre. Un exposé sur Shakespeare. Naruto et Hinata décrétèrent qu'ils se retrouveraient le mercredi suivant, chez elle, pour le préparer. Ils retrouvèrent Shino et Kiba devant le portail, les attendant. La moral du professeur de français avait durer un bon quart d'heure. Ils leur firent part de la sanction et reçurent les complaintes des deux compères. Comme chaque vendredi soir, ils se mirent en route pour le Café Temple Bar. La bicoque était le repère favori des trois « parias » depuis leur toutes premières journées au lycée. Le rendez-vous hebdomadaire du vendredi soir était pour eux une institution.

A la demande de Kiba, Naruto n'avait jamais été convié à cette réunion. Mais ce soir là, étonnement, il avait accepté – dans un demi sourire – la présence du Blond. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une soirée de beuverie, Seulement d'une peinte de bière pour se congratuler de la semaine passée et décompresser pour se mettre en jambe pour le week-end.

Le bar en question était indéniablement inspiré des pubs irlandais de la seconde moitié du vingtième siècle. Les sièges capitonnés de cuir rouge longeaient les murs et entouraient de larges tables de bois massif. La seule lumière illuminant l'espace venait de minuscules appliques jaunâtres chevillée au plafond. Elles projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs quand quiconque passait trop près et donnaient ce charme désuet des vieux endroits.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans le pub, Kiba en tête et Naruto en queue de peloton. Hinata le menait, et lui expliquait les fondements de leur tradition, l'origine des lieux, l'histoire des gérants, l'arôme étonnant d'une bière au gingembre... Les connaissances en matière de bière du jeune homme étaient moindres et il buvait, au sens propre, les paroles d'Hinata tandis qu'il goûtait avec gourmandise les différentes bières choisies par ses amis.

Elle se délectait de ces discussions qu'ils avaient. Naruto était intéressé de tout et intéressant dès qu'il maîtrisait le sujet. Parfois, il suffisait de la mention d'un nom, d'un concept, pour qu'il parte dans un monologue d'un quart d'heure sur les subtilités de la littérature italienne ou encore sur l'importance des corps bactériens dans l'organisme. Des sujets passionnants, enrichissants, triviaux parfois. Elle apprenait de lui, et ne manquait aucune occasion pour lui apprendre. Même Kiba, bien que longtemps retissant face à la présence du jeune homme, avait fini par l'adopter.

Il faisait parti des leurs.

Leur attirance mutuelle, bien que maladroitement dissimulée, avait été remarquée par Shino et Kiba en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ils avaient pourtant tut leur petite escapade dans les montagnes de Konoha, laissant secrète cette étreinte sous la cascade, les vêtements gisants sur le sol ou encore cette main nouvellement bienvenue au creux de leurs paumes. Ils en partageaient le souvenir par des coups d'œil complices à l'évocation d'un éventuelle source chaude dans les hauteurs du village.

Néanmoins, ce soir là, leur complicité avait atteint un nouveau seuil – et le secret de leur relation évoluant avait été perdu. Sous la table du pub, Naruto et Hinata se tenait l'un contre l'autre, et peu importe à qui cette affirmation était destinée, ils se regardait l'un l'autre. Leurs mains s'effleuraient intentionnellement, les quelques bières aidant à ce rapprochement.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer, le groupe se divisa – Shino et Kiba d'un coté, Hinata et Naruto de l'autre. « Pas de bêtise » s'était écrié Kiba alors qu'ils tournaient après le parc. La jolie brune avait aussitôt viré au rouge pivoine, pour le plus grand bonheur de son accompagnant qui profita de cette exclamation et du regard de Kiba pour passer – bien intentionnellement – un bras autours de ses épaules. Il attendait un signe, un regard de ceux qui avaient les protecteurs des années durant. Pour toute réponses, les deux jeunes hommes sourirent, agitèrent vaguement un bras et disparurent au tournant.

Enfin seuls, pensa Hinata se retenant de montrer son engouement à l'idée de passer quelques minutes privilégiées avec celui qui occupait désormais ses pensées. Ils marchèrent un long moment cote à cote, continuant ce débat qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt sur un livre qu'elle lui avait conseillé.

Après je dois t'avouer que ce ne sont pas des thèmes qui me sont familiers. C'est p'têtre pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à entrer dans l'histoire. Mais une fois que je me suis fait à l'idée qu'ils étaient tous danseurs, ça allait mieux. Mais j'ai quand même eut un peu de mal avec le coté « témoignage ». analysa Naruto tandis qu'il avançait dans les ruelles du village et que l'obscurité emplissait les lieux

Hinata acquiesça bien qu'elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec l'avis du jeune homme.

Mais ce coté témoignage, comme tu dis, c'est ça qui donne l'authenticité au récit. Autrement ce ne serait qu'une énième histoire de jeunes enfants à l'école de l'excellence. Là on voit, on ressent ce qu'ils ressentent – la fatigue, la pression, les rêves. Tout.

Soudain, le regard de Naruto fut capturé par une vision, au delà de son épaule. Hinata se retourna pour apercevoir ce qui l'avait perturbé mais ne vit rien. Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Il secoua la tête et relança la conversation sur un énième aspect du bouquin – semblant cependant préoccupé. Son attention divergeait, il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, avait l'air distrait.

Ils se laissèrent devant le portail de la jeune femme dans une rapide étreinte. Hinata n'osa espérer plus, il était évident que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle pénétra dans sa demeure en jetant un dernier regard à Naruto à travers la porte-vitrée. Elle l'observa s'éloigner. Toute son enfance, elle l'avait vu marcher de dos et avait eut cet étonnante envie de le suivre, de marcher dans ses pas. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait partir pour de bon, comme s'il se détachait progressivement de son univers. Effrayée de cette idée, Hinata la garda aussi loin qu'elle pût.

Naruto revint sur ses pas. Il parcourut une centaine de mètre avant de se trouver à nouveau à l'endroit exacte ou il l'avait aperçue. Sakura était encore là. Assise sur un banc dans la pénombre. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, cherchant intérieurement une explication à sa présence si tardive en ces lieux. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, cela faisait six années depuis ce jour précis. Il eut un petit sourire, se rendant soudainement compte à quel point, quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait jubilé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Sakura dans de telles conditions. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait quitté ses pensées comme on s'endort – lentement d'abord, puis tout d'un coup.

Il se planta devant elle, attendant qu'elle le remarque. Elle releva les yeux de son téléphone et les commissures de ses lèvre se relevèrent avec douceur. Avec une telle lumière sa chevelure rose prenait des teintes allant du rouge au bordeaux, s'assortissant alors parfaitement avec ses prunelles émeraude. Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête, sans pour autant s'approcher.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, pas ce soir, en tout cas. Relata Sakura en plongeant son regard dans le sien, de la pulpe de ses doigts elle caressa doucement la place à coté d'elle sans pour autant l'inviter à venir s'y asseoir. Son geste semblait empli d'une nostalgie trop évidente pour être authentique

\- Moi de même. Déclara Naruto sans pour autant montrer ses soupçons – il était bien trop curieux de découvrir ses arrières pensées

\- Ça fait... commença-t-elle dans un murmure

\- Six ans depuis mon départ. Termina-t-il avant qu'elle puisse formuler le moindre mot qui pourrait les mettre tout deux dans l'embarras, il commençait à voir où elle venait en venir et ne voulait pas y faire face dans l'immédiat - Pas maintenant qu'une autre avait prit cette place dans son cœur.

\- Six ans depuis que tu m'as embrassé.

La bombe était lancée. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Les sentiments longuement dissimulés, cette déclaration avant de prendre son train pour rejoindre son parrain à Iwa. La mort de ses parents, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Tout deux, assis sur ce banc, six années auparavant. Elle, désintéressée, le regard vers l'ailleurs. Lui, les mains moites et la peur au ventre. Il lui avait lancé un vague « Je t'aime. » avant de se précipiter et de déposer sur ses lèvres le tout premier baiser de son existence et de s'enfuir vers la gare. Bien d'autres ont suivis, évidemment. Néanmoins celui-ci avait cette saveur si particulière que toute les premières fois ont - un goût de nouveauté, un éveil à la sensualité et cette sensation grisante de devenir un homme. Et Sakura le possédait.

Ils n'avaient jamais eut l'occasion d'explorer cet amour naissant, n'y même d'en reparler. Il était nullement nécessaire d'avoir cette conversation par une soirée de printemps, près de six ans après les faits. L'affaire avait été classée, terminée. Mais cependant pas depuis aussi longtemps que Naruto aurait aimé le prétendre. Cette jeune femme à la luxuriante chevelure rose avait encore sur lui un pouvoir qu'il n'osait défier.

\- On va pas remuer le passé, Sakura. Ça servirait à rien. Balbutia Naruto tandis qu'elle se levait pour le rejoindre

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, se retrouvant un peu trop près de lui pour qu'il se sente pleinement à l'aise. Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue, sa poitrine doucement secouée de lentes respirations. Il ne bougea, cependant. Cette proximité, bien que troublante, n'était néanmoins pas désagréable. Naruto eut pourtant cette étrange sensation de culpabilité – il venait de ramener Hinata chez elle et le voilà bien trop proche des lèvres d'une autre jeune femme.

Ce jeu de séduction, il ne le connaissait que trop. Dans son palmarès de conquête il n'y avait aucune relation durable. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Et si sa connexion avec Sakura, ou même Hinata laissait envisagé tout autre chose, il ne se voyait aucunement en couple dans l'immédiat.

Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, il avait peur de la réponse. Pourtant, de ne pas la prononcer résultait la même affirmation que si elle avait répondu. La nostalgie de cette époque l'avait gagné, elle aussi. Peut-être, songea Naruto, que s'il était resté ce jour là, elle se serait confesser à lui. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu cultiver une relation à distance. Peut-être que s'il était resté aux côtés de ses anciens amis il aurait eut une chance de la séduire plus tôt.

Les iris de la jeune femme criaient une question dont il était le seul à avoir la réponse. Mais il ne pu se convaincre d'entamer ce mouvement qui réduirait à néant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Mais il ne bougea pas, et sans doute qu'elle interpréta ce signe comme étant favorable. Alors elle entoura de ses bras les épaules du jeune homme puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais Naruto n'était pas dupe. Et ce baiser, il aurait aimé le sentir sincère, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser, c'était évident. Il avait fantasmer cet instant des années durant, mais maintenant qu'il y était celui-ci avait un si non amer, fade. Il se rendit soudainement compte que ce corps qu'il aurait aimé sentir contre le sien, ces lèvres qu'il aurait voulut embrasser ce n'étaient nullement celles de Sakura.

Il leva ses bras, attrapa les fines épaules de la jeune femme et la recula d'un geste sec.

\- Arrête. Tu n'en a pas envie. Moi non plus – Alors arrête.

Elle lui lança un regard ahuri puis obéit et fit trois pas en arrière. Elle ne lui donna pas tort et Naruto ne s'en retrouva aucunement déçu. Il secoua la tête de dépit, puis la dépassa et sans autre forme d'au-revoir, et quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide. L'étau se refermait sur lui et ces sentiments auxquels il s'éveillait et menaçait cet équilibre qu'il se refusait désormais d'abandonner.


End file.
